Eight Princes
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: The story of Legolas and his 7 older brothers. This is AU fic. No Ring. I'm not good at summaries. Enjoy, luv Gia FINALLY Updated!Rating for the tiniest bit of sexual inuendo...
1. Introduction

**Prologue**

There were eight of us.

Eight brothers.

Eight friends.

We kept each other company on cold, unforgiving nights.

We shared many memories.

Laughed over many things.

I was the youngest and there was seven hundred years between us.

We were all of different ages, except for the twins.

We were the brothers Greenleaf.

Princes of Mirkwood.

          Of how our story begins, I know nothing.  Even my brothers were too young to remember this part, but I shall piece together my mother and father's memories as best I can.

*          *           *

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all characters except for the unknown characters.  No money made. Don't Sue…Trust me…It's not worth it.

A/N: This is done from Legolas's point of view.  I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think.  Would you like to see more?


	2. Celebiathion

Chapter one 

Celebiathion 

          Celebiathion's birth was difficult.  Mother was in labour for eight days.  It was then that she knew she was going to have eight sons and three would be difficult births.  The Lady of the Lothlorien was sent for.

          When she arrived, she examined my mother and took father outside.  She looked very grave.

          "Thranduil, if she survives, the child will not.  If the child survives, she will not," she said to father neutrally, though her eyes betrayed her.  Father put a hand to his mouth and collapsed in a chair.

          "Can you not save both of them?" He sobbed after a few moments of silence.

          "That, I cannot.  Their fate is in the hands of Elbereth now," she answered.

          My father and Lady Galadriel remained in the corridor outside mother's chamber.  Father battled with himself on how he could tell mother.  Then he heard her scream.

          "Thranduil!" The agony in her voice was evident.  He jumped from the chair and dashed back into the chamber.  Lady Galadriel was close behind him.  The sight that they both saw made them gasp.

          "Elemmiire, how?"  Thranduil asked his wife.

          "He was ready to meet the world.  Do you really think I could deny him that?  Come, Thranduil, meet your son, Celebiathion," she said softly and handed the tiny bundle to her husband.  She smiled.  A tear escaped Thranduil's eye and slid down his cheek. 

          "Thank you, Elbereth," he whispered the words almost silently.  His baby boy stared up at him with wide eyes.  Lady Galadriel examined mother.

          "May I, Thranduil?" She asked holding out her arms.  Father looked at his son once more before he gently handed her Celebiathion.  He returned to my mother's side and kissed her forehead.

          "You chose his name well, Elemmiire.  He will be a great warrior," she smiled.  For truly he was a great warrior.  He had excelled with all weapons and could easily be any one of us in a sword fight.  But even though he was a great warrior, battle did not corrupt him.  He was one of the kindest people I had ever known. 

Lady Galadriel took my father outside once again.

"This truly is a miracle.  They both are perfectly healthy and will survive," she told him with a smile which, in my experience, is a very rare thing.

Father dropped to his knees in silent prayer.  How long he remained there he did not know.  But when he stood again and entered my mother's chamber, both mother and Celebiathion were asleep.  He walked to my mother's side and lay down next to her.  She turned to face him and instinctively draped her arm across his chest.

"Our son will be a great warrior, just like his father," she said quietly.  He smiled and kissed her.

Celebiathion had pure golden hair, much like father.  He was like father in stature.  The only thing different from him and father was that he had mother's dark seemingly depthless eyes.  He was the estanesse, the firstborn, the crown prince, heir to the throne of Mirkwood.  

*          *          *   

Father started Celebiathion's training just as soon as he was strong enough to hold a sword.  Once he had that mastered father handed him a bow.  He stared at it with a partially open mouth.

"This, my son, is what will help you perfect the art of archery," father said.

"But I like the sword," Celebiathion protested.

"You must learn all of the arts before you can master the art of war," father answered.  Celebiathion sighed.

"Very well."  

So went their training.  Celebiathion still favours the sword.  All the while, Lossenethir was growing inside of mother. 

Three days later, mother entered the study.  Father was bent over maps and pieces of parchment.  He looked up to find mother standing in the doorway.  

"I'm not intruding, am I?" She asked.

"No, of course," he replied.  They were both silent for a moment.

"Thranduil, would you like to have another son?" She asked as if saying they should try.

"I would love to have another son, but as I said when we were wed, it is totally up to you.  If you want a son, we can try," he answered her.  She placed her hands upon her stomach.  When, she did this it highlighted the roundness of it.  Father stared and she smiled.

"We do not need to try…  It has already happened," she said softly.

"Truly, Elemmiire?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"Truly, Thranduil," she smiled.

*          *          * 

Disclaimer: Don't own…No money made…Don't Sue…It's not worth it… 

A/N: How was that?  Did it make sense?  Hmmm….This shall be a long story… I've gotta deliver eight princes! Wuh!  I know, Joan, That elves don't have very many children, but I usually don't follow guidelines, but thank you for telling me.  It is out of the ordinary and all but it is AU so I am going to change it just a little bit.  So, I hope that didn't come off bitchy or anything because it wasn't meant to. And I tend to recycle names from my previous stories so don't get freaked out if you find one name on a girl in this story and it on a boy in the other.  I am trying to keep this in one **POV **but sometimes it sounds 3rd person narrative, this is the first time I've done a POV fic so bare with me.  Anyway thank you so much for reading and reviewing: Stephanie, Darkraven, Joan Milligan, and Tenshiamanda. Luv Gia


	3. Lossenethir

Chapter Two Lossenethir 

          Mother screamed in agony.  "I thought the second time would be easier," she panted as she gripped father's hand.

"I honestly couldn't say," he said in pain as his hand was losing circulation.

The room was dark and it had been threatening to rain all day.  Mother was becoming exhausted.

"One more push, your highness," the mid-wife said to mother.

Thunder filled the palace as Lossenethir's lungs filled with air and he began to cry.

"It's a boy," the midwife said as she placed him in mother's arms. 

"Hello, Lossenethir.  Finally, you meet the world," she said quietly to her second son.  Lossenethir was almost three weeks over due.  That was why she had said finally. Soon, he had fallen asleep.

Lossenethir was unlike the rest of us.  His eyes were a deep indigo, almost that of wild blueberries, while our eyes were a dark brown or blue that of the sky.  His hair was platinum blonde, while ours was dark blonde or golden blonde.  He was a seer.  He considered his visions a curse.  He was destined to be the healer out of the eight of us.  He was gentle and caring.  He was a mentor to me.  He always had good advice to give.  He is now one of father's advisors.

*          *          *    

          "Where's Lossenethir?" Celebiathion asked mother.

"Probably in the forest playing," she answered.

"Yes, of course he is.  I didn't even think," he said as he left her on the main staircase.

*          *          *

"Lossenethir?" Celebiathion called, racing through the trees.  "Lossenethir?"

"I'm near the stream!" Lossenethir called in return.  Celebiathion found him.  Lossenethir looked up. "What is it?" 

"You'll never guess," he panted.  "What I found."

"What?" Lossenethir asked turning to face our older brother.

"Come with me and I'll show you," he said and turned back to the forest

"Fine," Lossenethir sighed as he got up to follow him.

"I'll race you," Celebiathion said with a smirk.

"Fine, on the count of three: One… Two…" Lossenethir broke off running.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Celebiathion called chasing him. "You don't even know where we are going!"

"You're right," Lossenethir stopped.  "Where are we going?" Celebiathion kept running.

"You'll see.  Follow me."

The both slowed to a walk and made their way to a small clearing.  Celebiathion stopped.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"Why?" Lossenethir asked.

"Just do it!" He laughed and Lossenethir closed his eyes.  Celebiathion led him into the clearing. "Alright, open your eyes."

Lossenethir did as he was bid to.  He gasped.

*          *          *

They never did tell me what they had found.  It was a well-guarded secret between the two of them.  Actually, it was quite frustrating at times, listening to the two of them laughing over whatever it was.  I had always used to ask and they would say it was of no matter to me and to mind my own business.  I never did understand their connection.  Maybe it was because they were the two eldest.  It certainly wasn't upon similar interests.

Disclaimer: Don't own most…Don't sue not worth it…

A/N: O.k. Have any suggestions for names? Have any suggestions on how I can break to the father the happy news 6 more times? Tell me in a review. Joan, thanks for the advice and I will try but I am not usually one for a lot of detail, I usually write what I have to say and that's bad for a writer I know but old habits die hard as "they" say.  I'll try my best but I may not be as successful as one might hope. : ) Anyway Thanks so much for reading and reviewing: Joan Milligan, Tenshiamanda and Artemisa.  Luv Gia


	4. Windarion

**Chapter Three** **_Windarion_**

          I really liked the way my mother told my father and brothers about Windarion.  She was always so creative.

*         *          *

          It was a calm cold day in the middle of Yule. The sun was shining but it seemed just as light for the chill overtook the warmth.

Celebiathion and Lossenethir were in their room cleaning up for dinner.  

          "Why do you suppose mother wants to have a small dinner with just us?" Lossenethir asked our older brother.

          "Because she wants to send you away to live with Lord Elrond," Celebiathion said simply as if it was nothing.  Lossenethir looked horrified. "I'm only joking, 'Thir."

          "Don't joke brother.  It is sometimes more hurtful than one intends," Lossenethir answered curtly.  

          "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to hurt you," Celebiathion said quietly then he hugged Lossenethir.

          "Who said you hurt me?" Lossenethir laughed and pushed his brother away.   Celebiathion stuck his tongue out at his brother.  

          "You're wicked!" Celebiathion said in a mock hurt voice.

          "No I'm not, well just sometimes," Lossenethir said trying to contain his laughter.

          "Sometimes?" Celebiathion laughed.  "If there was ever one so modest it would be you, Lossenethir."

          "Really?" Lossenethir laughed.  "Well let us go down to the dining room."

So they left their room and made their way to the dining room.  

*         *          *

"Majesty?" Iriador inquired to her queen.  "Why do you wish a fifth plate set?"

          "All shall reveal itself in due course, Iriador, all in due course," Elemmiire answered quietly and happily.  "Set the fifth plate but don't put a lot of food on it.  Perhaps just enough for an infant."

          "An infant, madam?" Iriador questioned curiously.

          "Yes, Iriador an infant," Mother stated firmly before returning to her room to clean up.

*         *          *

          My brothers were the first to enter the hall.  Their gazes fell on the table with five plates.

          "Was it not supposed to be just the four of us?" Celebiathion turned to his brother after seeing the fifth plate.

          "Supposed to be but obviously not," Lossenethir replied.

          "But-," Celebiathion started.

          "But we shall ask mother when she arrives."

          The doors opened and in walked father.  He walked to the table and beckoned his sons to sit down.  They did so and they sat on either side of him.

          "Why are there five plates? I thought Elemmiire wanted it to be just us," Father asked his sons.

          "We are not sure either," Lossenethir said quietly.  They all sat quietly talking for about ten minutes.  Then mother entered the dining room.  They all stood for it is customary for one to stand when a female enters the room.

          "Please, sit," she smiled happily.  At that moment Iriador entered and served everyone, being sure to put a little bit of food on the fifth plate.  

          "Mother?" Lossenethir and Celebiathion inquired in unison.

          "Yes?" She answered.  

          "Why is there a fifth plate when it is only us?" Lossenethir asked the question for both himself and his brother.

          "Is it not obvious?" She looked to father and smiled.  Father looked at her with confusion for a moment until it dawned on him.           

          "We are to have another join our number.  Though I am not sure when," He said to Lossenethir and Celebiathion.  They sat there and stared.  Celebiathion wasn't quite sure, but Lossenethir-

          "Of course! Why didn't I see it before! We are to have another brother, Celebiathion!" He laughed at his own folly.  

          "We are?" Celebiathion asked as he turned toward mother.

          "We are," she nodded and smiled happily.

          "When?" Father inquired again.  

          "In about eight months," she answered.  

          They all continued talking about the new baby.  It was quite late before father made Lossenethir and Celebiathion go to bed.

          It was later that night; Celebiathion and Lossenethir lay in bed still awake. 

          "Can you believe it? Another brother," Celebiathion said quietly to his brother.

          "He will not be the last either," Lossenethir said in a trance.

          "Pardon?" Celebiathion was startled by the way his brother was speaking.

          "In total, there will be eight of us," Lossenethir said as if he had not heard Celebiathion.  Celebiathion climbed out of bed and walked toward Lossenethir.  He was startled by the way Lossenethir looked: his eyes were closed; he was shivering and he had broken out in a cold sweat.  

          Immediately, Celebiathion ran from the room to find help.  He ran down the corridor to his parents' room, turned a corner, and ran right into father.

          "Celebiathion! You shouldn't be out of bed," he said quietly.  Celebiathion looked up at father and he was startled to see the distressed look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

          "It's Lossenethir.  He's saying we're going to have four more brothers after this one.  And he is lying on his bed with his eyes closed and he is shivering! Come on.  We have to help him," Celebiathion said pulling him toward their room.  

          They entered it and Lossenethir was lying on his bed eyes closed and shivering.  Father was afraid he had seen this before.

          "Go, Celebiathion, get your mother," he breathed. "Quickly."

          Celebiathion left and ran to find mother.  She was in her room and he dragged her to their room, nearly in tears.

          "Thranduil? What is it?" She asked as she entered the room.

          "It's Lossenethir.  I do not know if I should wake him," he answered helplessly.  She walked to my brother and placed a hand on his forehead.  Then, she turned to Celebiathion.

          "What happened?" 

          "We were talking about the baby and I said 'Can you believe it? Another brother.'  He said 'He will not be the last either.  In total there will be eight of us.'  I went to see if he was alright and I found him with his eyes closed and shivering," Celebiathion said trying not to let his tears fall.  Mother closed her eyes as a distress crossed her face before she banished it.

          "It is as I suspected," She turned to father.  "Thranduil, he has the sight."

          "Are you sure?" He asked.

          "Look at him.  Of course I'm sure."

          "What's the sight?" Celebiathion asked.

          "Visions, my son," father answered.  Mother walked to Celebiathion and sank to her knees to look into his face.

          "He will get like this every so often.  But you must not be afraid, be strong and give him your strength to get through it.  Ok?" She said quietly and he nodded.  

          That was the night that my eldest brother and my father learnt about Lossenethir's visions.  Mother had suspected it all along.  He was born during a storm.  As was mother and you could see it in both their eyes.  But especially in Lossenethir's, for they were blue a dark, deep indigo and when it stormed you could see it in his eyes.  

*         *          *

          "Thranduil! Fetch the mid-wife!" Mother said as she gripped the arms of her chair making her knuckles turn white.   She went into labour during dinner.  Lossenethir and Celebiathion were startled by the sudden outburst.  Immediately, father jumped from his seat and ran out of the dining room. 

"Mother what's wrong?" Celebiathion asked.

          "You will have a new brother in a short while," she breathed.  Lossenethir stood from his seat at hearing this and wet a cloth napkin.  He placed it on mother's forehead.  "Thank you."

          "No need to be," he said quietly.  Celebiathion sat staring quite helplessly.  

          A massive contraction started and mother could no longer hide her pain.  She screamed and Celebiathion nearly toppled off his chair in distress.  He stood quickly, walked to mother's side and held her hand.  

          "Squeeze my hand if it helps.  Rip it off if you need to but we'll be here until the mid-wife arrives," he said quietly and mother laughed before another massive contraction took her.

          Meanwhile, father was racing around the entire castle looking for Nierninwa, the mid-wife and healer.  

          "Nierninwa!" He screamed until his throat was raw.  "Nierninwa!"

          A panting she-elf came into view dashing up the corridor toward him.

          "Majesty! What is it?" She came to a halt in front of father and bowed.

          "Nierninwa, Elemmiire is in labour!" He said hurriedly.

          "What? She is?  Where is she?" She asked alarmed.

          "Dining room," He pointed down the corridor behind him.  

          "O.k. I shall be there in a moment.  I need to get my things.  Go be with her," She said before she ran down the corridor again to her office.

          Father turned in the opposite direction and ran back to the dining room.  He opened the door slowly and nearly laughed at what he saw.  His two sons were helping their mother get through the contractions.  Celebiathion's hand was helping her and Lossenethir was mopping her forehead with a wet cloth.  

          A particularly harsh contraction tore through mother and her scream echoed through the dining hall.   In an instant father was by her side.  

          "Elemmiire, Nierninwa will be here in a moment," he informed her quietly.

          "Good, for I fear," she paused as another contraction came and went. "For I fear he will be here in a moment."

          "Oh," father turned to Celebiathion and Lossenethir.  "Thank you, boys, for looking after your mother.  But for the rest of this I fear, you may not be present."  Celebiathion opened his mouth to protest but Lossenethir beat him.

          "Understandable.  We will wait in the garden for our brother," he said quietly before taking Celebiathion's hand and leading him out of the room.  He stopped at the door and said quietly to mother, "Good luck."

          Out in the garden, Lossenethir and Celebiathion were talking quietly under the shade of a beech tree.

          "I am so glad that I am not female," Celebiathion shivered.  Lossenethir burst out laughing at his brother's remark.  "What?"

          "Nothing, nothing," Lossenethir brushed it off.  "I wonder how she's doing."

          "I know, it's nerve wracking isn't it?  Oh well, now we know what father goes through each time he's done this and each time he has to do it again," Celebiathion said quietly.

          "I know.  What do you mean 'again'?" Lossenethir asked quietly.

          "You don't remember?"

          "Remember what?" Lossenethir asked.

          "You went into a weird trance a few months ago and said 'In total there will be eight of us.'  It was quite frightening to see," Celebiathion answered quietly.

          "Seriously? I said that?" Lossenethir asked just as quietly.

          "Yes you did.  Mother said that you have the sight," Celebiathion answered quietly.

          "I do?" Lossenethir asked a little confused.

          "Yes, I thought-," Celebiathion was cut short by the cry of a tiny child. "We have a brother."

          "We do," Lossenethir stood and held a hand out for Celebiathion to take. "Let us go see how they fare."

"Very well," Celebiathion answered.

Mother was still in the dining room.  Nierninwa had cleaned up the room and had a spare bed brought in for mother for she was not yet strong enough to leave, nor would she agree to be carried out.  Mother was holding a tiny baby boy.  His name was Windarion.  He had dark blonde hair, one could already see that.  His eyes blazed with the colour of the sky.   He was the optimist out of the eight of us.  When each and every one of us had all but given up hope, he was there to brighten the day with his gentle words of idealism.

  Celebiathion knocked on the door of the door.  

"Come in," was the faint reply to his knock and both, Celebiathion and Lossenethir entered cautiously.  

Smiles spread across both of their faces as they entered the dining and spotted mother with the small child in her arms on a bed.  

"This is your brother, Windarion," she said smiled as they both inched closer.  They looked at the tiny being in her arms, in wonderment, for they could hardly believe that he was inside of their mother for nine months.

"Windarion," Lossenethir repeated in a whisper.

"May I hold him?" Celebiathion asked.  

"Of course you can," mother said quietly and she beckoned him to sit on the bed beside her.  He did so and held out his arms.  "Here support his head and neck like this," she showed him.  "Then the rest of him will sit in your arms."

"He's so small," Celebiathion said quietly.  Though, he had held Lossenethir when he was a baby, it never ceased to amaze him, even when he had his own children, but now I am getting ahead of myself.

Disclaimer: Don't own Thranduil, Legolas or Mirkwood.  I own the rest though.  No money made don't sue it's not worth it.

A/N:  So what do you think? Twins are next.  Did you like the way I had Elemmiire tell Thranduil and her sons about Windarion?   Anyway, I wasn't sure how long an elven pregnancy lasts so I improvised so don't kill me if I'm wrong.  Did it have enough detail for everyone's liking?  I think I may have sounded third person narrative in a few parts but oh well.  I tried to make this chapter better than the last 2 so congratulate me on giving detail! Hahaha j/k.  Anyway, I hope it makes sense.  Thanks so much for reading.  Luv Gia…


	5. Maikalinde & Thalionlass

"I am going to fall," Celebiathion calmly stated.

My brothers were in the forest playing and Celebiathion just happened to be hanging from a tree.

"No you are not," Lossenethir argued but it didn't look too good. "Just swing your leg up onto that branch."

"O.k." Celebiathion did as he was bid and swung his leg up over the branch to his right and the followed suite with his other leg.  He now hung upside down on the branch. "Thanks.  This really helped."

"You're supposed to grab the branch as well," Windarion chimed.

"I could have used this information earlier," Celebiathion said remaining eerily calm.

"I'm coming up there," Lossenethir said quietly.

"No don't.  I do not need an injured brother," Celebiathion said a little agitated at his current dilemma.

"Nor do I," Lossenethir said as he began to climb up the tree.

"While you two are up there dangling from branches, I'll get some leaves to break your falls," Windarion said and left the two up in the tree, to find some leaves.

"Great, no little brother to fall on," Celebiathion groaned.

"You cannot use him like a cushion to break your fall!" Lossenethir said annoyed.

"I was kidding," Celebiathion laughed.  "Lighten up a bit, eh?"

"It's hard to 'lighten up' when my _older_ brother wished to use our _youngest_ brother as a cushion," Lossenethir stuck his tongue out at Celebiathion as he inched closer toward him.

"I think this is enough leaves!" Windarion called up to the two.  He had been going back and forth placing leaves where they would land.  Lossenethir still moved closer.

"O.k!" He called down to Windarion.

"Don't come any closer both of our weights will break the branch!" Celebiathion said as he heard the branch creak.  

"Here, grab my hand!" Lossenethir held out his hand to Celebiathion and stretched his arm as far as he possibly could.  Celebiathion stretched his arm to Lossenethir.  It took a lot of effort but eventually the clasped hands and Lossenethir pulled Celebiathion onto the branch, only to have it snap and they both fell to the ground with a small thud.  

          "Ow," Celebiathion groaned.

          "Pain…Everywhere…" Lossenethir groaned.  Windarion, however, burst out laughing.  His brothers were covered in leaves and if he hadn't piled them there they would be worse off.

          "What, dear brother, is so funny?" Celebiathion snapped through his pain.

"Look at you both!" Windarion could barely contain himself.  

"No, not at me.  Just 'Thir," Celebiathion laughed as he threw a handful of leaves into his brother's face.  Lossenethir had opened his mouth to protest what was said about him and he caught a mouthful of leaves, which made his brothers laugh even harder.  This launched them into a heated leaf-throwing battle.

Finally, when all leaves were thrown and forgotten, none of the three could breath, they were laughing so hard.

"Windarion! Lossenethir! Celebiathion!" A familiar voice called.

"Coming, dad!" Celebiathion called in the direction of the voice.

Just then, father strode into the part of the forest in which they had been playing.  His jaw dropped at the sight of my brothers.  

"What happened to you three?" He asked nearly doubling over with laughter.

"Nothing more than usual, father," Windarion answered.  They had came home pretty messy before, but this was hilarious to father.  They all had leaves in their hair.

"This is new.  Never, have I seen you with leaves in your hair, though I suppose this is minor compared to mud and such," father commented.  Right then, the three boys attacked their father, slinging leaves this way and that while all four of them roared with laughter.

"I think we should be heading back, it's family dinner time again," father said as he regained his composure.

"What?" Windarion asked.  They had never had a family dinner in his 100 years. "Family dinner, again?"

"What I meant was-," Father started.

"What he meant was, last time we had a family dinner, eight months later we ended up with you," Celebiathion said quietly.  Lossenethir punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"That is what you get for being so cruel," Lossenethir said a little peeved.  Father chuckled at the way his children bickered.  

"Is that what really happened, dad?" Windarion asked.

"It is," he answered quietly as the palace came into view.

"Oh," Windarion said quietly.

"It was a great night and both of your brothers were over excited about you," father said trying to cheer Windarion up. Windarion smiled.  Father's plan had worked.  

Slowly, father and sons made their way back to their home.  They entered the palace.  It was bustling just as usual.  

"Too late to clean up, boys," father said as they walked toward the dining hall.  Lossenethir sighed and they all tried to pick the leaves, twigs and such from their hair. 

"Do you think it is what I think it is, again?" Celebiathion asked Lossenethir, who laughed.

"Without a doubt," he said simply.

Soon, they were at the dining room door.  

"Well, here goes nothing," Celebiathion whispered faintly as they entered the hall.  What they saw shocked them.  

No extra plates, just mother sitting and waiting for them quietly.  When they had entered she had looked up and smiled.  They all took their seats and were served.  The dinner went by quietly enough, quiet talk and no one asking why they were there.  They were all just happy to be together.  Though, Lossenethir and Celebiathion knew that the news of another brother was soon to come.  Before long, dinner was finished and the boys had retired to their room.

All three of my brothers walked to their room, with every intention of sleeping for they had eaten their fill at dinner.  

"When do you think she will tell us?" Celebiathion asked.  Lossenethir went into his vision trance, without warning, and Celebiathion caught him just before he hit the ground.  

"We will know very soon.  Much sooner than one thinks," Lossenethir said his voice was strangely deep and wispy.  

"What's happening?" Windarion asked frightened.  

"Shh… Just let him have his vision.  It's o.k. Lossenethir, we're here," Celebiathion hugged Lossenethir as he shivered.

Slowly, Lossenethir came out of his trance.

"Why are we on the ground?" He asked completely oblivious to what happened.

"A vision," Celebiathion said helping him to his feet. "You terrified Windarion!"

"Sorry, Windarion.  I suppose we should have told you about this before it happened, but now you know," Lossenethir said to Windarion quietly.  Windarion nodded silently, still shocked from what happened to Lossenethir.

So they walked into their room.  Two small cradles were in their room. 

"No way, not-," Celebiathion started.

"Twins," Windarion finished.

All three shouted into the hall. 

*           *          *

"So, Elemmiire, is there something you're not telling me?" Father asked my mother as they both returned to their room.  

"Mmmm?" She answered quietly.  

"I knew it," he said quietly.  She just looked at him.  "You are, aren't you?" 

Mother opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off.

*          *          *

"MOM!!! DAD!!!" All three of my brothers shouted down the hall.

Mother and father tore out of their room and down the corridor, their sons had just screamed like someone had been murdered.  

"What is it? What's wrong?" Father said as he dashed into their room.  My brothers were standing there gaping at the two cradles.  Father's jaw dropped as he spotted them.  "I knew it," he whispered. "I knew it."

Mother was having trouble holding herself up in the door frame, she was laughing so hard. She had never seen them act in such a way toward to simple cradles.  The four turned on her.

"What is so funny?" Windarion asked a little bit indignantly.

"Honestly, look at you four.  Standing there with your mouths open," she laughed. "You act as if you've never seen a cradle, well two cradles."

"Are we to have another brother then?" Celebiathion asked.  Mother straightened herself up.

"Two in fact," she said quietly.

*          *          *

Mother and father lay in bed sleeping quietly.  A sharp pain seized mother in the midst of sleep and she woke with a gasp.  She took a deep breath to brace herself for the next.  It seized her again.  She nudged father to get up.  Her new sons would be there soon.

"Elemmiire, it's late," father said groggily not knowing what time it was only that it was dark, he wanted to sleep and he had a full day tomorrow.  

"I don't care what time it is!" She nearly shouted only holding back because the rest of the palace still slept.  "Your sons will be here soon." 

"Oh my goodness," Father gasped.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fairly sure!" She gasped as another contraction attacked her and she curled into a ball.  

Immediately, father was out of the bed and had changed.

"I'll be right back, Elemmiire.  I'll fetch the midwife," He said as he strode to the door.

"No, Thranduil," she said between contractions.  "You will have to deliver your sons.  There is no time for you to run to the other… side… of… the palace and back… again."

"M-me?" He stammered.

"Yes, you," she could not hold back her cries of pain any longer.

"B-but I know nothing of delivering babies," he said helplessly.

"Well, now is a good time to learn," she breathed.  Father began to move franticly around the room gathering herbs and towels and the basin of water.  "Thranduil! Calm down.  We'll get through this."

"I'm trying, Elemmiire," father said quietly as he returned to her side.  "What do I do?"

"First thing, pile these blankets behind me there is no time for… for… pillows!" She shouted the last word as another contraction wrenched at her.

"O.k." Father obeyed.  "Now what?"

"Your son is what," she breathed.  She began to push and father's eyes grew wide at experiencing what a midwife does firsthand.  "Thranduil, twist his shoulders!" Mother instructed impatiently.  Father did as he was bid and a small boy slid into his hands.  He looked up at mother, tears in his eyes.  "Quickly, put him a in blanket and set him in the bassinette, we are not finished yet."

Father did that quickly before returning to his wife and second twin.  The second twin was out in the world in an instant, though with a little help from father.  

"Well, darling, have they names?" Father asked mother, gently.  

"They do, this is Maikalindë," Mother said about the smaller child.  "And this handsome little fellow is Thalionlass." 

The only way we could tell Maikalindë and Thalionlass apart was that Maikalindë was smaller and shorter than his twin.  They also dressed differently, Maikalindë favoured colours of the earth while Thalionlass favoured dark blues and silvers.  They both had dark blonde hair.  Their eyes were bright, sky blue.  They were our troublemakers.  Always behind anything that went wrong.  Most of the time their pranks were funny because they hardly ever used me as the subject thereof.  We had always suspected that, like the twins of Imladris, Elladan and Elrohir, they were lovers.  Something we thought began with their connection of sharing the womb.  We never did mention their relationship growing up.  We thought they would tell us when they were ready, which eventually they did.  My brothers and I knew they were afraid to tell us because if father found out he would throw a fit.  You see, he never did approve of same sex relationships, let alone one between his twin sons.  

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that refers to Tolkien's genius.  Everything else though, I do.  

A/N:  So how was that?  Has everyone given up on reviewing or something? Oh well, all I can do is write in hopes that you will like it and will review.  Anyway, was that everything you wanted it to be?  It was good for me was it good for you? (haha sorry I just had to say it! :- )!) I probably butchered Celebiathion Lossenethir and Windarion's elven grace and all but it helps everything tie together.  Well, thank you for reviewing all of you who did and will! I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow. Well, that's it for now.  Bye! Luv, Gia


	6. Guyaturion

"Shh!" Maikalindë whispered to Thalionlass.  "They're coming."

"I know.  Have you got them?" Thalionlass asked.

"Yup," Maikalindë smiled mischievously as he opened the bag he was carrying that was full of fruit and various other things to throw.  

"Excellent," Thalionlass whispered as they hid behind a tree.  

"Where do you suppose those two have gotten off to?" Lossenethir asked his brothers as they wandered through Mirkwood.  

"I do not know but we better be on guard," Windarion said as he peered around listening, trying to sense any words or movement. 

"Wait," Celebiathion stopped dead in his tracks. "They're around here.  I can feel it." 

Indeed they were, the biggest tree to their right as a matter of fact.  The twins giggled.  Celebiathion, Lossenethir and Windarion snapped their heads in the direction of the giggle.  

"We know you're there Maika, Thalion," Windarion said sternly.  The giggle sounded again.

"Ah, you've found me," Maikalindë stepped from behind the tree as Thalionlass climbed it.  Not one of them seemed to notice.  "But where, dear brothers, is my twin?"

"I'm right here!" Thalionlass shouted as he hurled the soft fruit and eggs toward the ground.  Maikalindë dove out of the way the second he heard his twins voice.  My other brothers, however, stood there in shock.  

Finally, after what was happening had sunk in, Celebiathion Lossenethir and Windarion fought back.  

Out of nowhere, Lossenethir produced a small pack, which was full of the exact same things as the twins pack.  The older brothers attacked the twins and the twins didn't give up without a fight.  Eggs were flying this way and that; fruit was slung like there was no tomorrow.  They all ended up on their backs laughing so hard they could all barely breath.  Bits of gooey fruit on their faces, slimy egg on their tunics and egg shell everywhere else. Suddenly, Windarion stood up and all four looked at him.  He smiled.

"Race you four to the river!" He laughed, as he took off deeper into Mirkwood. 

"I'll win!" Celebiathion called after him.

"Doubt it!" Lossenethir said quickly catching up and passing.  

Maikalindë and Thalionlass were up in the trees running quickly from branch to branch.  They were the first to the river.  They jumped from the last branch into the water.

"Blast!  They won!" Windarion shouted to Celebiathion and Lossenethir as he neared the shore.  They didn't stop to take of their clothes for they needed rinsing as well.

My five brothers swam and fought in the water for quite sometime without a care.  Then the unthinkable happened.  

"Where is Maika?" Lossenethir asked, as he did not see his younger brother anywhere.  

"Maikalindë!" Thalionlass shouted.  Now, would be a good time to mention that Thalionlass was the only elf allowed to call Maikalindë by his real name.  To the rest of us he was 'Maika.'  There was no answer to Thalionlass's shout.

"Maika?!" Lossenethir Celebiathion and Windarion said in unison. They began to panic.  "Maika!?"

Franticly, Thalionlass dove under the water.  He spotted his brother, struggling, in the depths of a strange plant under the water.  He shot toward him.  He ran out of air, he sped toward the surface and then back down. He was quickly running out of time.  Maikalindë looked like he was running out of air.   Thalionlass reached Maikalindë quickly, grabbed his shirt and forced air into his mouth. Then, Thalionlass forced himself down toward the entangled ankle.  He released it and he bore Maikalindë to the surface.

"Help me!" Thalionlass shouted at the rest of the anxious faces in the water.  Immediately they sped toward the twins.  

Thalionlass pulled his listless twin up on the shore. He was panicking.  Celebiathion and Lossenethir dashed up on the shore.  Windarion followed close behind.  They stopped abruptly in front of the twins.

"Windarion, go get some help.  It doesn't matter who it is, just get someone!" Celebiathion said urgently as Lossenethir dropped to his knees beside Maikalindë.

Lossenethir leaned in close and pressed his ear to his brother's chest.  He could hear a heartbeat, it was faint but it was still there.  He tilted Maikalindë's chin upwards and listened to his breath.  There was none, which meant that he was quickly losing he window of opportunity.  He clasped his mouth tightly around his younger brother's and forced air into him. Maikalindë's chest rose and fell with the forced breath. He listened again to see if he breathed before repeating the process.  After a few breaths were forced into Maikalindë he coughed and brought up water.   Thalionlass had watched the whole ordeal with silent tears falling upon his pale face.

Celebiathion pulled off his tunic and put it under Maikalindë's head.  He looked up; two people were approaching quickly and on horse back.  Father was the first to burst onto the shore.  He leapt off his horse and raced toward his son.

"My son," he said quietly as he embraced Maikalindë.  "You are not hurt… I was so afraid that you might…" 

"I am fine, father," Maikalindë said hoarsely.  

Father picked him up, carried his to his horse and placed him gently atop.  

"Come on boys, we must get back to the palace.  We have some news," He said gently to his sons as he mounted.

"We'll meet you at the palace," Windarion said and father nodded before he galloped away.  "News?"

"Wonder what that could be?" Celebiathion turned to Lossenethir.

"Really," Lossenethir answered.  The three of them laughed, while Thalionlass stared at them in horror.

"Our brother nearly died!" He shouted, hurt.

"We know Thalion, it's a terrible thing to think of but it did **_not_ **happen and we must move on," Lossenethir soothed.  

"But it could have!"

"It does no one any good to dwell on what might have been.  Just thank Elbereth that it didn't," Lossenethir said a little sharply.

"I do thank her.  With all of my soul," Thalionlass said as he looked toward the sky.  "So why do you laugh?"

"Because we already know what 'news' awaits us," Windarion said grinning.

"And what is that?"

"**_That _**is another brother," Celebiathion said with a smile.

"I don't understand."

"Lossenethir?" Celebiathion smiled at his brother.

"Well, the past five hundred years, for Celebiathion, whenever some news or we had a family dinner, we later had a new brother," Lossenethir informed Thalionlass.  

"So you are telling me that we're getting another brother?"

"That's exactly what he's telling you," Windarion chimed.

"Oh," Thalionlass said absently.  "Well, we should get to the palace.  I miss Maikalindë."

They had only been apart for five minutes and he already missed him.  My brothers had laughed at the remark about Thalionlass missing Maikalindë and Windarion threw his arm around him.  They quietly made their way to the palace.  When, it came into sight Thalionlass broke off into a run toward it.  My brothers laughed again.

"Is something going on here?" Celebiathion asked as he watched his youngest brother run toward his home.

"I believe so, aye," Lossenethir replied quietly as they continued to the palace.  

"Then, what **_is_** going on here?" Windarion asked.

"They will tell us when they see fit," Lossenethir said with a tone finality, which meant the subject should be dropped.

Windarion and Celebiathion fell silent as they walked toward their rooms.  Lossenethir was lost in his world of thought and they doubted pressing him would make him talk. They entered their room and there was mother on Celebiathion's bed.

"Hello boys!" She said happily.  She was absolutely glowing.  She definitely had the 'pregnant she-elf glow' about her.

"Hello mom," Celebiathion said as he hugged her.  

"Hello," Lossenethir and Windarion smiled.

"How is Maikalindë?" Lossenethir asked.

"He is fine.  Thalionlass is with him in our room," She smiled.  "Do you remember when Lossenethir was born, Celebiathion?" 

"Aye, I do," He answered quietly.  "It was storming.  A very loud boom of thunder sounded then I heard my baby brother crying."

"You're right," She smiled.  "Would you all like to have another brother?"

"Of course!" Windarion said happily.  Mother laughed.

"Well in a few months time you will have another," She said quietly content.  She was very glad that her sons were taking kindly to this.

"Really?" Windarion asked.

"Really," she laughed.

*         *         *

          Mother was out in the field when it happened.  An agonisingly long contraction swept through her and she dropped to her knees in the long grass, holding her abdomen. 

"No not here," she whispered.  "Anywhere but here."  She bit her lip as another contraction hit.  She had to do this alone. "Damn my arrogance! I should have accepted the escort!"

She tried to stand but a particularly severe contraction forced her to the ground.  She began to cry.  

*         *         *

"Where's mother?" Lossenethir asked.  

"I believe she went for some wild flowers, why do you ask?" Father replied.

"Dad, go find her now! She needs you more than anything!" Lossenethir said alarmed. Father immediately jumped from his chair.  Lossenethir had gotten better with his visions.  He knew when he had them and could recall what he had seen.  

*         *         *

          "Elemmiire?" Father shouted until his throat was raw.  

Mother looked up from her solemn place in the field, not daring to believe what she heard.  

"Elemmiire!"

"Thranduil!" She screamed.  Tears streaked her ashen face.

Father's head snapped to where he heard the voice.  She was in the north field.  He took off toward the field as fast as his elven legs would carry him, hoping that it would be fast enough.  He found her on the ground, in the near centre, clutching her abdomen, crying.

"Elemmiire, is it the baby?" He asked frantically.  

"Aye!" She shouted.  "Take me back to the palace.  We have time to get there.  The only thing is I can't walk."

"That is fine." Father said as he gently lifted her from where she lay.  

Slowly, they walked to the palace.  Occasionally stopping for mother to have a contraction.  They entered the palace to find the main hallway deserted.  

"Set me down here," mother ordered.  Father gently set her up on the wall.

"I shall be right back.  I'll get Nierninwa," Father said quietly.

"O.k.  But please hurry," she panted.   

Father ran down the hall to the healer's room.  He burst through the door and Nierninwa looked up.

"What is it, highness?" She asked him, a little bit annoyed for being barged in on.

"Elemmiire…Hallway…Baby…" He panted.  Without delay, Nierninwa was out of her seat and had her bag of herbs ready. 

"Take me to her, highness," She said as father turned and ran from the room.  Down the stairs and up the hall.  

They skidded to a halt in front of mother.  She had hair stuck to her face from sweat.

"How far along are you highness?" Nierninwa asked quietly.

"The…contractions are very close together," mother panted.  

"Good, good.  Umm, highness?" Nierninwa turned to father.      

"Aye?" He said pacing.

"Are their any dressing screens close by?" 

"I believe so, why?"

"Her highness may want privacy for this.  How many do you think there are?" 

"About two."

"Perfect, get them both."

With that, father ran down the hall about six doors down before entering the seventh door.  He grabbed the first screen and his robe got caught on it.  He threw it off, so he was just in an undershirt and leggings. He hauled the screen out into the hall and took it as fast as he could down the hall toward mother.  He set it by her and left to get the second one.

"He always gets so worked up about this," Mother laughed.

"Aye, that he does," Nierninwa laughed.

"Ow," mother leaned forward abruptly.

"You're ready to push," Nierninwa stated quietly and mother nodded.

*         *         *

"Why did you tell dad to go get mom?" Windarion asked Lossenethir.

"Because she went into labour out in the field," Lossenethir said simply.   Windarion and Celebiathion's mouths dropped.  "Don't look so surprised, we all knew it was coming."

"You're right.  Let's go find Maika and Thalion.  We'll be the first to tell them they soon won't be the babies anymore," Celebiathion smiled.

"You're cruel," Windarion chuckled.

"You both are," Lossenethir smiled.  

The three of them walked through the palace to the twin's room.  They heard the two giggling behind the door.  

"Do you think it will work?" Maikalindë giggled.

"I hope so," Thalionlass giggled.

Celebiathion knocked on the door.  The twins broke out into insane laughter.  Celebiathion opened the door and a bucket of custard fell onto him.   At this, the twins could barely control themselves.  Thalionlass fell off his bed laughing and Maikalindë fell of the chair he was sitting on.  

"I hate you, both! You better run for it!"  Celebiathion shouted.  He was mad.  

Maikalindë and Thalionlass tore past him in a blur.  They were out the door and down the hall in moments with Celebiathion shouting in rage behind them.  They laughed mockingly as they ran.  They turned right.  Which was the hall in which mother was giving birth.  They stopped instantly at her cry of pain and then they heard there little brother.  Celebiathion nearly ran into them both.  Maikalindë put his hands to his mouth and Thalionlass hugged his twin.

"We have a brother," he whispered.

"That we do," Celebiathion whispered. 

Father emerged from behind the dressing screens holding a small infant elf.  Lossenethir and Windarion emerged from the other end of the hall to find that Celebiathion had not tackled his youngest brothers but they were standing there quietly.  Then they saw father walking toward them all with a tiny bundle in his arms.  Slowly, they inched toward him.  

"This is your brother, Guyaturion," Father said quietly as he knelt for the twins to see.  

"He's so small," Thalionlass commented.

"He is, but you two were smaller still," father said.

Guyaturion had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes.  He was like mother in stature, delicate, light and airy with soft features.  He was always very quiet.  He never liked to go out in public unless he had to and even when he did I had to make him talk to people.  He was quite content to wander the library in search of a good book and then curl up near the fire.  He was reluctant to go into battle but when he did he was quite fierce.  He could almost give Celebiathion a run for his money.  My family could usually find me with him.  We were always together.  He usually stuck up for me when I was accused for something I did not do.  For that I was very grateful to him.   

Disclaimer:  Don't own some… Don't sue it's not worth it… I do own, however, anything unknown.

A/N: One more boy before Legolas and then we can really get into the story.  So, how do you like it so far?  Is it…good?  I hope so… I'm really glad those of you who are reviewing enjoy this because I enjoy writing it!  Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so! Thanks so much for reading! Luv Gia


	7. Nilfacion

"Please, let me read," Guyaturion begged.  He was sitting in the library enjoying his book when all five of his older brothers came running in.

"But, that's so boring.  Come with us to the festival.  It'll be fun," Maikalindë coaxed.

          "I do not want to.  I want to read," Guyaturion sighed.  This was getting him nowhere.  

          "Come on.  You'll have fun," Celebiathion said gently taking Guyaturion's book. Guyaturion sighed.

          "I shall go but you better not leave me!" He said as he stood.

          "We will not leave you by yourself, Guy," Lossenethir said honestly.  

*          *         *

My six brothers walked toward the grand hall. They could hear the music and the festivities.   It was the mid-winter festival.  This festival was for the sheer joy of everyone coming together in the dark of winter.  This was my brothers' favourite.  I, however, favoured the spring festival.   

They opened the doors and entered the hall to bows from elves as they walked passed.  They walked toward the head table.  

          "Hello boys," Father said happily as his sons sat down.  "You've decided to join us, Guyaturion?" He asked, eyes twinkling. 

          "Not by choice," Guyaturion whispered as he glanced at his brothers. Father laughed.

          "Oh my son, when will you join us by choice?" He asked. 

          "I do not know, dad," Guyaturion replied.  Father smiled and ruffled his youngest son's hair. 

          The meal went on as usual.  The normal courses, and for desert the sugar sculptures on a really light slice of cake.  Then, the tables were cleared and ready for the dance.

          "I'll be in the library if you need me," Guyaturion said as he tried to get out of the great hall as quickly as possible.

          "Oh, no you don't!" Thalionlass caught Guyaturion by the arm.   

          "Please, do not make me stay," Guyaturion pleaded.

          "I am going to, Guy.  It's for your own good," Thalionlass said as he pulled him back over to the rest of their brothers.  

          "How is it for my own good?  I will only stay seated in the corner," Guyaturion said struggling to get his wrist from his brother's grasp.

          "So be it.  You cannot leave us when we said we wouldn't leave you!" Thalionlass practically dragged Guyaturion to a seat between himself and Lossenethir.  "Sit here, but at least you're here if you decide not to dance."

          A she-elf about the same age as Guyaturion was glancing at him and every once in a while he caught her eye.  When that happened they both blushed and looked away.  Lossenethir noticed Guyaturion blushing. 

          "You like her!" He said accusingly.

          "I do not!" Guyaturion countered blushing furiously.  

          "You do!  Just look at you!" Lossenethir laughed.

          "I do not!  Just leave me be!" Guyaturion pleaded.  

          "He likes her," Lossenethir said to Celebiathion as he pointed the young elf out. 

          "I'm going to ask her if she wants to dance with him," Celebiathion announced. 

          "No, don't!" Guyaturion said blushing even redder still.  

Celebiathion was already walking toward the elf.  She bowed deeply as he addressed her.  She talked quietly with the eldest prince, glancing at Guyaturion.  Celebiathion said something and she giggled before she nodded.  Celebiathion led her toward his brother. 

"Telepandúnêiel this is my brother, Guyaturion.  Guyaturion this is my new friend Telepandúnêiel," he said as Guyaturion shot him a look that said 'you will pay for this.'  Though, he was careful that Telepandúnêiel had not seen.

"My lady," Guyaturion said as he stood and bowed.

"Please, highness, call me Telepan," she said quietly as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

"There is no need to call me 'highness,' Guy will do," Guyaturion said quietly. "Umm… would you like to dance?" He asked shyly.

"I would like that," she answered quietly.  

Guyaturion, slowly, took Telepandúnêiel's hand and led her onto the dance floor.  He really did not know what to do, so he imitated the other couples on the floor.  It was a slow song.  One you might just want to sway to.  They danced slowly, a little unsurely.

Father looked over mother's shoulder to see his youngest, shyest son dancing with a very beautiful young girl.

"Elemmiire, look at our son," he said quietly as he turned for mother to see.  

Mother and father turned on the spot.  Mother nearly broke into tears.  Her son was dancing with a beautiful she elf.  He barely ever liked elven contact save for his brothers and parents.  

"He could not have chosen better," Elemmiire said quietly.  They both continued dancing.  

For the rest of the night, Guyaturion and Telepandúnêiel danced together song after song.  They both loved it.  

"He has taken quite a shine to her," Lossenethir said to Windarion as they watched Guyaturion kiss Telepandúnêiel's hand before he went to join his brothers on their walk to their rooms.

"Aye, that he has," Windarion agreed.  

"Hello, ready to go?" Guyaturion said as he returned, his cheeks a little flush.

"We are.  How about you?" Celebiathion said slyly.

"I am ready to go," Guyaturion said completely oblivious to his eldest brother's remark.  

The six of them left the grand hall and walked slowly toward their room.

"The ladies seem to have been quite taken with you, eh Guy?" Thalionlass laughed.

"Did they?" Guyaturion blushed.  "I did not notice."

"Indeed, I am not surprised.  Telepandúnêiel was by far the prettiest and she loved you!" Maikalindë said a little bit enviously.   

"She was very pleasant and I doubt she loved me!" Guyaturion said quietly.

"I would not be surprised," Windarion laughed.

"This will not be the last time you encounter Telepandúnêiel," Lossenethir said quietly to Guyaturion.

"That's good to know," Guyaturion replied.  

"Good night," Lossenethir, Windarion and Celebiathion said sleepily.

"Good night," Maikalindë and Thalionlass said in unison.

"Sweet dreams," Guyaturion yawned.

*          *         *

"Do you think she likes me?" Guyaturion asked Maikalindë and Thalionlass as they climbed into bed.

"Of course she does.  How could she not?"  Maikalindë asked quietly.

"I don't know," Guyaturion said quietly.

"She _LOVES_ you," Thalionlass giggled.

"She does not!" Guyaturion blushed.

"She does to!"

"She does not!"

"She does to!"

"She does not!" 

"She does… umph!"

Guyaturion hit Thalionlass in the face with a pillow.  This launched them into yet another fight with throwing things.  They threw and hit each other with pillows.  Maikalindë joined the fight and quickly "vanquished" his brothers. Soon, they were all sleeping peacefully in their beds.  

*         *         *

"Can you believe he danced with her?" Lossenethir asked Windarion and Celebiathion, as they got ready to go to sleep.  

"I know, I thought he would politely decline," Celebiathion said in complete disbelief.  

"He must have liked her that much," Windarion said smiling.

"All of the ladies seemed to like him that much," Lossenethir laughed.

"I know! I heard a bunch of them talking about how they should have been in Telepandúnêiel's place," Windarion laughed.

"Well you didn't do so bad yourself!  How many did you dance with, six?" Celebiathion said laughing.

"Seven," Windarion said under his breath that made Lossenethir laugh and Celebiathion laugh harder. 

"We all danced with some ladies.  Let's leave it at that," Lossenethir said pointedly.  

*         *         *

Guyaturion slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of leggings and a shirt.  Quietly, he put on a pair of boots and walked to Thalionlass's bed.  He gently shook him awake.  Thalionlass was about to shout out in horror when his youngest brother's hand covered his mouth.

"Shh," Guyaturion whispered putting a finger to his lips.  "I need your help."

"This early in the morning?" Thalionlass said groggily. 

"Yes, this early in the morning.  Celebiathion is going to pay for what he did last night.  We need a dreadful prank," Guyaturion answered quietly, a mischievous glint was in his eyes. Thalionlass immediately perked at the mention of a prank.  

"Excellent.  What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could help me with that.  I want to get him while he's sleeping though," Guyaturion answered.

"I've got just the thing," Thalionlass said quietly. "Let me wake Maikalindë and we can get started."

"Very well," Guyaturion said as he sat down on his bed.

Thalionlass woke Maikalindë and he told them of his plan.  They all nodded in eager agreement.  Then, they deftly walked to the kitchen to find Iriador. 

*        *        *

They entered the kitchen to find it near empty.   Iriador was peeling apples at the far end of a big table.  

"Hello, young princes.  What are you doing out of bed so early?" She asked, as they approached, not looking up from what she was doing.

"We need your help," Guyaturion said forgetting his shyness because he was angry with Celebiathion.  The three of them explained to Iriador what they needed and for what.  When they were finished, she couldn't help but laugh.  

"Well, I think we can find some things to accommodate your needs," she smiled.

Iriador set a small basket on the table before quickly flitting around the kitchen putting string and such in the basket.  

"I thought Iriador would chide us, not help us," Guyaturion whispered to Maikalindë.

"You obviously don't know Iriador.  Every assault we've launched on Lossenethir Celebiathion and Windarion she has helped in some way," Maikalindë laughed. 

"Here you go boys," Iriador said smiling as she handed them the basket.  "Make sure to double knot."

"Thank you so much," Guyaturion said as they left the kitchen.

Guyaturion put his hand over Lossenethir's mouth.  Instantly, Lossenethir's eyes flew open.  Guyaturion put a finger to his lips.

"Go to our room and finish sleeping," he said quietly.  Lossenethir gave him a scrutinizing look before retreating silently to his brothers' room.

Guyaturion walked to Windarion and put his hand over his mouth.  Windarion sat up immediately, eyes wide.  

"Go to our room.  Lossenethir is there," Guyaturion said quietly and Windarion left, without a sound.

My three brothers set to work.  Tying string around every bit of the room, from the opposite side of the door out, and connecting it all together. Before long, it looked like an extremely complex spider web.  Then, they attached eggs to some loose strings from the ceiling.  After that, the three of them sat in the hall, leaving the room's door open, to observe their work in action.

Slowly, time crept by and the sun fully rose.  It soon poured through Celebiathion's window.  Little by little, sunlight lit up his face and he lazily opened his eyes.  At once, he let out a gasp and sat up in the little room given to him to do so.  Insane laughter met his ears and he blushed in fury. 

"What have you done?" He shouted to his brothers.

"Nothing more befitting your crime," Guyaturion laughed.

"What crime?" Celebiathion asked.

"Going against my wishes last night!" Guyaturion said trying to contain his laughter to keep talking with his brother.

"But you liked her!" 

"That makes no difference!" 

"It does though!"

"I believe you are wrong!"

"Just let me out of here!" 

"No, I don't think I will," Guyaturion laughed.

Celebiathion began to slowly and cautiously climb out of his bed.  He, nimbly, snaked his way through the strings.  Over this one, under that one, until he was close to the door.  He was just about to step through the last string web when his foot caught a string and about half a dozen eggs fell in a perfect circle around him.  He looked at the eggs and then smiled at his brothers.

"You missed me," he said triumphantly.

"Did we?" Guyaturion asked sarcastically.

Just then, another half a dozen eggs fell onto Celebiathion.  At the sight of their eldest brother in eggs, Maikalindë, Thalionlass and Guyaturion fell to their backs laughing.  

"Boys! What is going on here?" Mother asked from behind the twins and Guyaturion. 

The three of them looked up at mother.  She looked from them to Celebiathion.  

"Well, umm… What happened was," Guyaturion started.

"It's nothing mother.  Just a test of my ability as an elf," Celebiathion finished.  

"Are you sure that's all that it was, Celebiathion?" She asked not taking her eyes off her youngest sons.

"Positive," he said.

"Very well then.  I expect you four to clean this up, o.k?" 

"Yes mom," all four of them answered.

"See you at breakfast then," she said and left them in the hall.

"I shall never forget your face when you woke up," Thalionlass laughed.

"Yes well I'm glad Guyaturion had a lesson from the masters," Celebiathion said shortly.  He turned to Guyaturion. "Have I served the punishment befitting my crime?" 

"I believe so," Guyaturion answered.

"Good.  You can help me clean up then," Celebiathion sighed.

"O.k. then," Guyaturion said as he pulled out his small knife and began cutting the strings.

After about an hour, half the time it took to set it up, they had all the strings cleared from the room.  Celebiathion left to take a bath.  He returned later drying his hair with a towel.

"Hungry?" He asked the four as they put they last piece of string into the waste container.

"We've been up since before dawn.  Of course we're hungry," Maikalindë said as they walked from the room.  

*         *         *

          Celebiathion, Thalionlass, Maikalindë, and Guyaturion walked toward the dining room.  They heard Lossenethir, Windarion, Mother, and Father laughing.  They looked at each other.

"What do you suppose they're laughing at?"  Guyaturion asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Celebiathion said as he opened the door.

Immediately, four heads looked in their direction.  

"Good morning, boys," Father said quietly. 

"Good morning," Guyaturion said quietly as he sat down across from mother.  

"Did you pass the test of your ability as an elf?" Mother asked as Celebiathion sat down beside Guyaturion.  He looked at Guyaturion before answering.

"With flying colours."

"Well, that's good," she smiled. "Boys, we have something to tell you."  Father squeezed her hand.  

"What is it, mother?" Lossenethir asked though he already knew the answer.

"In about eight months we'll have one more join our number," she said happily.

"Really?" Guyaturion asked excitedly.

"Aye.  You will have another brother to play with!" Father said happily.

"Another brother… I won't be the baby anymore!" Guyaturion smiled.  

"You're right.  You won't be," Celebiathion laughed.

*         *         *

Mother braced herself on a bookshelf as a contraction tore through her.  She sank to her knees in an effort to ease the pain.

"Mom, what is it?" Guyaturion asked.

"Your brother," she breathed.  "Go get your father."

"O.k. I'll be right back," Guyaturion said as he exited the library.  

Mother held her abdomen as contraction after contraction ripped through her.  After about ten minutes father arrived with Nierninwa.

"Highness, can you move?" Nierninwa asked.

"I do not believe so," she said as she tried to lift herself and then fell the few inches she managed to stand. "Nay."

"O.k. your child will have to be born in the library," Nierninwa said as she put a blanket down.

"Very well," Mother breathed.

"Majesty?" Nierninwa said to father.

"Aye?"

"Could you sit behind her highness?  It may be uncomfortable for her to push against a bookshelf," Nierninwa said quietly.

"Of course I can," Father replied.  He tried his best not to move Mother as he sat behind her.

"Are you two ready?" Nierninwa asked.

"Mhmm," Mother said through gritted teeth.

"Looks that way," Father said as Mother leaned back on him to get ready to push.

"O.k.  Push!" Nierninwa encouraged.

*         *         *

          Guyaturion ran through the palace searching for his brothers.  He searched the two rooms in which they shared.  Not there.  He raced down the hall toward the baths.  Not there, either.  He sped down the main stairwell and out into the gardens.  He heard them taking in the herb garden, Lossenethir was teaching them about the healing herbs again.  Guyaturion just a few steps from the herb garden when Lossenethir looked up and said.

"We have a new brother."

"What?" Celebiathion asked.  Just then Guyaturion burst into the garden, panting.

"Mother went into labour, in the library," he panted.  

"I know, our brother has been born," Lossenethir said lightly.

"Perhaps we should go see her then?" Windarion said quietly.

"We should," Lossenethir replied.

The six of them left the garden and walked up the front steps.  Then, up the main stairwell and to the library.  They walked slowly through the large library searching for Mother.  When they did not find her they figured she was in her room.  They left the library and made their way to the master bedroom at top of a grand staircase.  Lossenethir knocked on the door.

"Come in," was Father's faint answer.  

My six brothers walked slowly into the room, one by one.  Mother was on the bed with our brother in her arms.

"Come here, boys.  This is your brother Nilfacion," she whispered.  

          Slowly, my brothers inched toward the newest edition to the family Greenleaf.  

          Nilfacion had dark blonde hair and blues eyes that reflected the sky.  He was the adventurous one of the eight of us.  Whenever the prospect of going to Imladris or Lothlorien came up, Nilfacion jumped at the opportunity to go.  He loved to explore the forest and he could never sit still for very long.   He always asked Father if he could go hunting with him and he would always be disappointed when told he was too young to hunt.   Mother always took him with her when she went for wild herbs in the forest of looking for flowers. 

*        *        *

Disclaimer:   Anything unknown, I own.  Anything else is Tolkien's.  

A/N:  Hello!  It took me a while but I did it!  This is the last chapter before Legolas!  Legolas is next.  Should Legolas be born in Mirkwood or Imladris?  I really wanna know what you think!   You have no idea how much your feedback helps me!  I love it and I would probably be nowhere without it!   I love you guys so much for reading this!  I am glad that you all are enjoying!  Clearly this fic is favoured above the rest of my work.  This story has seven chapters and 30 reviews while my other story has fourteen chapters and 20 reviews!  Hahaha! At least you're reading them!  Anyway!  Thanks so much for reviewing all of you who did and those of you who will!  Luv Gia


	8. Me

_          Thranduil,_

_                   We cordially invite you, Elemmiire and your sons to attend the spring festival here at Imladris in six months time.  We wish your sons to meet ours, Elladan and Elrohir.  I await your reply._

_          Sincerely,_

_                   Elrond, lord of Imladris  _

*          *          *

        "Hey! Wait for me!" Nilfacion yelled as he chased after my brothers, who were disappearing into Mirkwood Forest.   He continued to run.  Windarion waited for him on the edge of the forest.

"Come on, little one!  If we hurry we can catch up," he said as Nilfacion stopped in front of him.  

          They both began to run into the forest after their brothers.  Soon, they had caught up and Nilfacion was up in the trees.  He ran above them, and then out of nowhere, the youngest elf leapt onto Celebiathion's back.  He nearly toppled over in surprise but kept his footing as they continued to run through the forest.     

          When they reached the forest they all began playing their favourite game, pretending to be dragons and warriors that slay the dragons.  

*         *        *

_Elrond,_

                _Thank you so much for your invitation to Imladris.  We graciously accept your request of a meeting of our sons with that of Elladan and Elrohir.  I am sure my sons will be overly joyous to meet them.   We look forward to seeing you in six months.  Elemmiire sends her greetings to you and Celebrian. _

_          Thank you again,_

_                       Thranduil, King of Mirkwood_

_*        *         *_

"It's getting late," Windarion observed.

          "I know," Celebiathion said quietly sitting up.

          "We should return," Maikalindë and Thalionlass said in unison.

          "Yeah," Guyaturion said as he shut his book, stood up and brushed himself off.

          "Let's go then," Lossenethir said as he walked back toward the palace.

          "Wait!" Nilfacion shouted.  The six of my brothers turned to look at him.  

          "What is wrong?" Celebiathion asked quietly.  

          "I want to stay out and play!"

          "Are you not hungry?" Lossenethir asked.

          "Not really."

          "Oh, come on.  We'll come back tomorrow," Thalionlass coaxed.  

          "But I want to have more adventures."

          "Don't be so spoiled! We can have more later but now we must return to the palace," Celebiathion said a little shortly.  Nilfacion recoiled slightly.  "I'm sorry."

          Nilfacion nodded and walked to Windarion, who shot Celebiathion a severe look.  Celebiathion felt terrible for saying his baby brother was spoiled.  Nilfacion, Windarion, Maikalindë, Thalionlass, and Guyaturion walked ahead of the two eldest.  When they were out of earshot, Lossenethir turned to Celebiathion.

          "You handled that fairly well," he said quietly.

          "Stop, I didn't mean what I said and I apologized," Celebiathion said hurt and guilty.

          "I know you didn't, but does he?" Lossenethir asked quietly.  Celebiathion opened his mouth to respond but fell silent. "See? You know of what I speak."

          "You're right," Celebiathion grumbled.  

          "When am I not?" Lossenethir laughed.  "Come on we better catch up, lest we get left out here."

*        *         *

          _Thranduil,_

_                    Thank you, Thranduil, for accepting our invitation.  We look forward to meeting your sons.  Everything is in order I trust?  You will be here in time for the spring festival.  Well, I guess that's all.  It has been too long since our last meeting.  See you soon._

_          Fair winds_

_                   Elrond, lord of Imladris_

*         *         *

          "Thranduil?" Mother asked as she entered the study, then immediately stopped in her tracks.  There were other advisors in the room.  "Never mind.  I'll come back later."

          "No that's alright," Father said as he looked up from his papers and maps and open books.  "You are not interrupting.  What is it?"

          "Well it is a private matter," she said a little uncomfortable as the others elves looked at her. 

          "Say not another word, majesty," the elf closest to father said quietly.  He motioned to his colleagues and they left.  Father watched them go and then looked back to Mother.

          "Something wrong?" He asked quietly.

          "Oh no, it's quite the opposite," she smiled.

          "Really?  Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"  He asked returning her smile.  She laughed.

          "Do you want to guess?"

          "It depends if you want me to guess."

          "Oh, I'll just tell you!" She laughed.  "In about eight months we will have our last son."

          At this, father was out of his seat and holding mother. 

          "Our last son?" He asked.

          "Aye, our last," she said quietly.  

          "Have you told our sons?"

          "Nay."

          "Don't you think you should?"

          "I am going to!"

          "Alright! Calm down," Father laughed.

          "It's dinner time.  I'll, no we'll tell them then," Mother said smiling as she walked toward the door.

          "O.k. then," father said as he grabbed her hand and they walked toward the dining hall together.

*          *         *

          Celebiathion walked up behind Nilfacion.  He tapped Nilfacion on the shoulder and he turned.  

          "What?" Nilfacion asked not meeting his eldest brother's gaze.

          "I'm sorry for what I said," Celebiathion said quietly.

          "It's o.k." Nilfacion said looking at his feet.

          "No, it's not o.k.  I have a bit of a temper and what I said, you shouldn't take personally.  It's just sometimes my temper gets the best of me and I say things I regret later.  Please forgive me," Celebiathion said with remorse.  Nilfacion looked up and smiled.  

          "Of course I forgive you!" He hugged Celebiathion.  

          "Well, I'm glad to hear it," Celebiathion smiled.  

          They continued to the dining hall where the rest of their brothers were.  They entered and sat down side by side.

          "What took you two so long?" Guyaturion inquired as his brothers sat down.

          "Nothing important," Nilfacion said quietly as he glanced at Celebiathion.  Lossenethir looked to Celebiathion and smiled.  Celebiathion smiled in return.

          Just then, Mother and Father entered the great hall, hand in hand.  They smiled warmly at their seven sons.  

          "Hello boys," they said quietly.

          "Hello," the seven of them chorused.  Mother and Father sat down.

          "Well boys, we have a lot to tell you," Mother said quietly. Iriador entered and served them. "Thank you Iriador."

          "First, we are to be travelling to Imladris in six months for the spring festival.  You seven will meet Lord Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir.  We will be there for about a month and then we'll travel back here-," Father announced. 

          "For the birth of your brother," Mother finished Father's last sentence.   

          My brothers' attentions had been on father while he was telling them about Imladris.  But then, they abruptly turned their attentions to Mother.  The younger of my brothers were a little more shocked than the elder.  

          "A new brother?" Nilfacion asked a little excited.

          "Aye," Father laughed.

          They continued to talk of the upcoming events and their new brother.  Soon, the boys left to go to sleep.

*        *        *

Before long, six months had faded away and everyone was on the verge of going out of his or her minds with packing. They were going to be in Imladris for a month and no one wanted anything left behind.  Sure, they could have it sent with a servant but that was time consuming. By the time it arrived in Imladris, they would be leaving to return to Mirkwood.  

          "Have you seen my favourite shirt?" Guyaturion asked as he poked his head into Lossenethir, Celebiathion, and Windarion's room.

          "Which one?" Windarion asked.

          "The light blue one with the laces down the sides," Guyaturion answered.  

          "You mean," Windarion said as he pulled off his tunic, "this one?"

          "Aye!" Guyaturion said annoyed.  "Be sure to pack it if you feel the need to wear it now, o.k.?"

          "Very well," Windarion said as he went back to looking for anything he had left in the room.  

*         *         *

          "I can't find Tiri!" Nilfacion said as he scrambled around his room, looking under the bed and in the closets.

          "I'm sure he's here," Maikalindë said as he went about straightening his room.

          Tiri was this stuffed animal of sorts that Nilfacion slept with.

          "I found him," Thalionlass announced as he stood in the doorway, holding up the stuffed bear.  Nilfacion had sent him on a palace wide search.

          "You found him!" Nilfacion said happily.  "Where was he?"

          "Near the garden pond!" Thalionlass smiled.  "You really should be more careful with him, Nilfacion.  You may end up losing him one day."

          Nilfacion removed his attention for his newly found bear and looked at his brother in shock.

          "I would never lose him!"

          "Indeed," Thalionlass laughed.

*        *        *

          "Have we got everything?" Father asked as he mounted his horse.

          "I am certain of it," Mother said as she mounted her horse.

          "Then onto to Imladris!"

          They rode for two days, occasionally stopping for rest.  When Nilfacion had gotten tired, he rode on Windarion's horse with him, while a servant rode Nilfacion's horse.  Celebiathion and Lossenethir often had races to certain points on the trail.  Guyaturion was on his horse not really paying attention to what he was doing because he was reading a book.  Maikalindë and Thalionlass were talking quietly, riding at a steady pace.  

          "What do you think the twins of Imladris are like?" Thalionlass asked as they rode.

          "I don't know but I hope they like us!" Maikalindë said quietly.

          "I don't know about me but I am sure they will like you!" Thalionlass said encouragingly. Maikalindë smiled.

*        *         *

At that point, Mother was about ten months pregnant with me.  So that made riding a bit uncomfortable, but being the she-elf that she is, she refused to ride in the carriage.  'Like chattel,' as she eloquently put it.   

          "Elemmiire, you are exhausted," Father stated quietly.

          "No, I'm not," Mother replied softly.

          "Are you sure?  We could stop," he said concerned.

          "No I'm fine.  There is but an hour left until we reach Imladris," she said as she urged the horse on.

          "If you are sure," he said eyeing her suspiciously. 

          "I am."  And that was the end of it.

*         *         *

          My family arrived in Imladris just before dusk.  Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, Elladan and Elrohir were standing on the front steps awaiting the visitors.

"Elrond!" Thranduil shouted.

          "Thranduil!" Elrond shouted.

          They both abandoned their elven dignity.  Father galloped toward the steps and leapt off the horse and Elrond ran down the steps toward his old friend.  They embraced, as brothers would, laughing.

          "It has been too long," Elrond laughed.

          "Indeed it has, old friend," Father laughed. 

          Both families stopped beside the fathers.  As quickly as it was abandoned, they both regained their dignity.  

          "Thranduil, you know my wife, Celebrian," Elrond said as Celebrian stood beside him.

          "I do.  My lady," Father bowed.

          "And these are my sons, Elladan," Elrond motioned to the taller of the twins, who bowed.  Father bowed in return.

          "Master Elladan," he said.

          "And this is Elrohir," Elrond motioned to the other twin, who bowed as well.

          "Master Elrohir," Father bowed.  "You know Elemmiire."

          "My lady," Elrond bowed.  Mother bowed and smiled warmly.

          "This is my first born, Celebiathion, my second Lossenethir, my third Windarion, my fourth and fifth Maikalindë and Thalionlass, my sixth Guyaturion, my seventh Nilfacion and the eighth yet to be born and named," Father laughed as he pointed at mother's swelled abdomen.

          "My princes," Elrond bowed.  All seven of my brothers bowed. "Well let us get you settled in and rested.  The festival begins tomorrow!"

          Everyone turned to follow.  Elladan and Elrohir let the elder elves pass, as did my brothers.  They just stared at each other for some time.  Thalionlass was the first to introduce himself.

          "I'm Thalionlass, and these are my unusually quiet brothers," he said pointing to the rest.

          "I'm Elladan," said the taller of the twins.  He held out his hand and Thalionlass shook it.

          "I'm Elrohir," said the smaller in a quiet voice.  Thalionlass held out his hand and Elrohir shook it.

          After all introductions were finished, they went inside the palace.  

*        *        *

          "They seem very nice," Guyaturion commented in the room all seven of them were sharing.

          "They are," Nilfacion said as he flopped down on his bed. 

          "Well you two better hurry up and get ready, the opening feast is tonight," Lossenethir said as he brushed his hair.  

          "I do not want to go.  There will be so many people there," Guyaturion said quietly. 

          "Trust me," Lossenethir said. "You'll want to be there."

          "Why?"

          "You'll see."

*           *           *

          Mother and Father, Elrond and Celebrian were already at the feast, so, my brothers and Elladan and Elrohir made their way toward the great hall of the palace.  The immense doors opened and they entered the hall.  The chatter died down as seven princess and two lords entered the palace.  After everyone saw who they were, they returned to their conversation.  They walked into the sea of elves, when Guyaturion spotted someone he had longed to see for over a year.  

          "Telepandúnêiel!" He shouted as he ran toward the she-elf.  Telepandúnêiel turned to look at who called her name.  She smiled and broke into a run toward him.

          "Guyaturion!" She called happily.  They raced into each other's arms.  "I've missed you so!"

          "I've missed you so much!" Guyaturion said happily.

          Everyone in the hall had turned to look at the pair.  They both blushed and talked quieter.  Mother laughed at the two of them.

*         *         *

          The spring festival passed without any problems.  The valley wide scavenger hunt went as planned.  The palace wide game of hide and seek for the younger of the elves was something to behold.  There was a lot of dancing.  It ended after a month with a closing feast and a tearful 'good bye' for Telepandúnêiel and Guyaturion. My family left Imladris early in the morning and had made good pace in a day.  They were half way home, when they stopped for the night.  

          Mother felt the need to go for a walk and Lossenethir and Celebiathion offered to go with her.  She accepted the offer and they walked from the clearing they had stopped in out into the forest.  

          "Do you think it is too early for moonflowers?" She asked Lossenethir when they were fairly deep into the forest. 

          "I do not think so.  The early blossoms should be opening tonight," he said looking at the sky.  So began their search for the beautiful flowers. 

          They found a small patch of them near some alder trees.  The picked quite a few and mother put them in the small basket she carried. 

          A small pain shot up her back and she thought she needed to sit down.

          "Boys, I've got a back ache.  You don't mind I sit down a moment do you?" She asked.

          "Oh no, of course not," Celebiathion said quietly.  "We'll pick a few more of these flowers for you and then we'll return when the pain has subsided."  

          "Alright," she said as she sat down in the grass.  The pain went through her body with a little more force this time.  She placed her hand on her back and applied some pressure to where the pain was most prominent.  The pain was on the verge of unbearable.  He breathing had become erratic as she tried to control it.

          "Mom are you o.k.?" Celebiathion asked.  Mother looked up with fear in her eyes.

*         *         *

          "Shouldn't they be back by now?" Nilfacion asked Guyaturion.

          "Well, Mother did say she wanted some moonflowers," Guyaturion answered.

          "It could take some time to find them, little one," Father said as he put another log into the fire they had created.

*          *          *

          "I think my back pain is contractions," she said as tears began to fall down her face.  

          "What?" Celebiathion asked startled.

          "She said her back pain is contractions!" Lossenethir rolled his eyes. "Do you think we can make it back to camp, mom?"

          "Maybe," she stood and took a few steps before the pain became unbearable.  Her knees buckled and Celebiathion caught her.

          "No you can't," he said as he helped her to the ground again.  She took a deep breath.

          "Do you two think you can do this?" She asked.

          "We'll try," Celebiathion said.  Lossenethir bit his lip, thinking on what to do.  He had read about this, though he never had to deliver a baby.   

          "We can," he said after a moment.

          Mother cried out in pain.  The contractions were getting severe.  

          "Mom's going to need someone to push on," Lossenethir looked at Celebiathion.  "That's you."

          Celebiathion swallowed hard before he sat behind mother and she leaned against his chest.  Mother cried out again.  

          "Are you ready to push?" Lossenethir asked, as he chewed his lip.  Mother nodded, a bit out of breath.  "O.k.  Push!" He encouraged. "One… two… three… four… five…"

          Mother stopped and panted for a minute before resuming.  

          "Come on, Mom.  You can do it," Celebiathion encouraged.  "Just a little more!"

          After about twenty minutes of pushing, I was in the world, crying.  I was born one month premature. I was helped into the world by the hands of my brothers.  That made us very close.  

          I had long golden blonde hair, blues eyes that were the mirror image of the sky.  I was like father in stature, tall with an archer's build.  This is very strange to be explaining this to you.   I was the romantic out of the eight of us.  They always said so.  I believe I am compassionate and fair.  I was a bit talkative, like Thalionlass.  I excelled with the bow, while the rest of my brothers preferred the sword.  There is not much to me, really.

          "What is our new brother's name?" Lossenethir said as he removed his shirt to wrap around the infant me. 

          "His name is Legolas, for he was born in the forest," Mother said as she held me close.

          "You could not have chosen anything more perfect," Celebiathion said softly.  "We should get him back to camp lest he get cold."

          "We should," Mother said softly.

          Celebiathion picked up Mother and Lossenethir held me.  They walked back to the camp.  Slowly they emerged from the forest into the clearing.  

In a flurry of movement everyone was up and helping to find a comfortable spot for mother.  Celebiathion set her gently near the fire.  Lossenethir went and found a new shirt and returned with a blanket for mother and I.  

"What happened?" Father asked shocked.

"Our son was born in forest and had it not been for your eldest sons I would not have been able to do it," Mother said softly as she rocked me back and forth.  

"Oh," Father said still in a bit of a daze.  "What is his name?"

"Legolas."

Disclaimer:  Don't own some! Don't sure it's not worth it I assure you.  I do own, however, anything unknown.

A/N:  It took me three hours of straight writing but I did it!  I hope you like this chapter and I hope it isn't boring… Should I stop it there and Make more little stories or should I just continue this one?  I think I might just continue this one.  Anyway, it's 12:30 a.m. and I'm tired.  So I hope you like it and review because I need the reviews to know what you like and how to fix it and I went with JediKnightBalthasar's idea of him being born between Mirkwood and Imladris.  Thanks so much for the suggestion.  Thank you again for reading this.  You have no idea how grateful I am when you review.  Anyway, this is the long awaited Legolas and I would love to know what you think.  Please review if you liked.  Oh! I have one question before I leave, have any guys read this story?  Not that it matters cuz I love you all!  Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  Luv Gia. 


	9. The First To

          "Mumma?" I asked as I sat on her vanity.  

          "What is it, Leaf?" Mother asked as she brushed my hair.

          "Why am I so little?" I asked in quiet childhood curiosity.  She laughed softly.

          "What do you mean?" She asked.       

          "Celebiathion and Lossenethir and Windarion and Maikalindë and Thalionlass and Guyaturion and Nilfacion are all taller than me.  They make me feel like a tadpole with them towering over me," I said quietly looking at my hands as she continued to braid my hair.

          "Well, Leaf, it is because they are much older than you.  Not because you are just small," she said as she set me on the floor.  

          "How much older?" I asked.

          "Well Celebiathion is about one thousand five hundred older than you.  Take away one hundred years as your brothers get younger, that's how much older they are than you," she answered.

          "Oh, o.k. Then.  That's the only reason they're taller than me right?" I asked.

          "Of course.  I assure you it is," she said trying to keep a straight face.  

          "Thank you for clearing that up," I said as I walked to her door and stopped.  "And thank you for braiding my hair."

          "Anytime," she smiled.

*         *          *

          "Guyaturion?" I inquired as I entered the library.

          "What is it, little one?" Guyaturion asked as he looked up from his book.  He was the only one to call me 'little one.'  To the rest of my family I was 'Leaf' or 'Legolas.'

          "How old are you?" I asked.  I didn't know why but how old my brothers were seemed to interest me.

          "About twenty three hundred years, why do you ask?"

          "Because you're taller than me," I replied and he laughed.

          "I am, but if you were taller than me, you would have to call me little one," he said as he pulled me onto his lap.  "Would you like me to finish the tale of Feanor?" 

          "Yes please," I replied.

          We sat in the library for quite sometime.  His quite voice describing the tale of Feanor and the Silmarils.  To this day it is my favourite tale.  He loved to read and I loved it when he read to me.  We were there from noon until three p.m.  That was when my brothers found us.

          "Guyaturion!" Celebiathion said coming into the library.

          "Hello, Celebiathion," Guyaturion said as he placed the book from which he was reading to me down.  

          "Hello, Legolas," Lossenethir said as he sat on a table, cross-legged.  

          "Hello," I said as I slid from Guyaturion's lap.

          "What brings you here?" Guyaturion asked.

          "Hmm…" Celebiathion said in feigned pensiveness. "We had to tell him something didn't we?"

          "Umm…. I think we did," Windarion said in the same way as Celebiathion.

          "Umm…" Maikalindë and Thalionlass sighed.

          "Well, it had to do with you, Guyaturion," Nilfacion said as he came around the corner with a book.

          "Well, do you think I could know what it is?" Guyaturion asked, trying not to let his brothers' procrastination get to him.

          "Oh, I think, I think someone is here," Celebiathion said in mock forgetfulness.  Guyaturion was ready to punch his brothers.

          "Well who?" He shouted.

          "Umm…" Lossenethir put his head in his hands and leaned on the table.  "Telep…"

          "What?"

          "Telepandúnêiel," Lossenethir said finally.  He dragged out the name so long it took a moment 

for it to settle in.

          "What!"

          "We saw her in the grand hall," Nilfacion said as he walked in a circle, he was never one to stand still for long.

          "What?" Guyaturion asked again, he didn't believe them.

          "Well, Guyaturion," Celebiathion smiled. "We saw Telepandúnêiel in the grand hall."

          "What!" Guyaturion leaped to his feet.  "It took you that long to tell me she was in the grand hall!"

          At once, he bounded from the room.  I turned to my brothers.

          "What was that all about?" I asked.  "And who is Telepandúnêiel?" 

          "Well, Legolas," Lossenethir said as he turned toward me. "Telepandúnêiel is Guyaturion's sweetheart."

          "Sweetheart?  You mean he _likes _her?  Yuck!" I said, for at the time I did not care for females. 

          "Come on.  Let's go see this joyous reunion," Lossenethir said as he quickly dashed from the library.  The rest of us followed.

          We ran down the corridor toward the grand hall.  We reached it at the exact moment of when Telepandúnêiel rushed into Guyaturion's arms.  They were crying and laughing and crying some more.  They were also kissing. ("Yuck!" I whispered turning away.)  They stood there in each other's arms, just taking each other in.  Eventually, they made their way toward us.  

          "We have the most wonderful news!" Guyaturion said to us, while holding Telepandúnêiel's hand.

          "Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Nilfacion asked.

          "I am moving here to court," Telepandúnêiel smiled, not really looking at us.  She kept her eyes on Guyaturion.

          "That's wonderful!" Windarion said happily.  Guyaturion and Telepandúnêiel were positively beaming. 

*        *         *

          The months passed without any interruption.  The seasons changed and brought beautiful sun, rain, magnificent colours or snow.  The months turned to years.  Guyaturion and Telepandúnêiel's relationship grew and grew.  I was then 1800 years old.  Guyaturion was nearing his two thousand four hundred and fiftieth begotten day.  When that happened, he and Telepandúnêiel would be wed. 

          The entire palace was in an uproar from preparations.  A dress needed to be made, meals to be prepared, guests to be invited, but people seemed to forget that this was about Guyaturion and Telepandúnêiel. 

*        *         *

"Guys, I am so scared," Guyaturion whispered as we all sat in a small sitting room.  It was just the eight of us.  It had hardly been so, for quite a long time, since the engagement.  

          "You'll be fine.  It's only one day," Maikalindë said quietly, staring at the fire.

          "It's not just the wedding I'm afraid of.  It's the entire marriage.  It's becoming a dad.  It's everything," Guyaturion said looking to all of us for help.

          "Like Maika said, you'll be fine," Lossenethir said placing a comforting hand on Guyaturion's shoulder.  "Your marriage will last forever, it will be full of love and you will have four elflings."

          "You guys say it will be fine, but just you wait until the seven of you have to go through this and I will be the only one who'll know what you're going through!  Especially the second of us to be married," Guyaturion laughed.  Lossenethir cast a long glance at Nilfacion.  

          "Listen," Celebiathion said quietly.  "We'll be there for you, on the day and for the rest of eternity.  We'll be there for brotherly advice and such."

          "Thanks, you guys, so much," Guyaturion whispered.  He was on the verge of tears but he would not let them fall. "I don't know what I'd do without my brothers."

*        *         *

          I awoke in my room the day of the wedding.  One could feel the excitement in the air.  I looked over at my brother, who was still asleep.  We had shared a room for as long as I can remember, but that night was the last time.  I couldn't help but feel a little sad.  We had spent many times talking long into the night.  Laughing and yes, even sometimes, crying.   But I was happy that Guyaturion would be with Telepandúnêiel.  I had grown close with her, as a future relative should, in the past four hundred years.  She was one of my best friends, aside from Guyaturion and the rest of my brothers.

          I was so tired; I had been up half the night.   It is tradition for the brothers of the bridegroom to decorate the marriage bed. (The bed in which the marriage will be consummated.)   We had a time putting the flowers on right.  I do not know why it is tradition for the _brothers_ to do this but it is.  Perhaps it is the sister's job but seeing as Guyaturion doesn't have any it was up to us.  I was the one who was going on and on about how lovely the flowers were and how it should look to the newly weds.  My brothers told me to shut up and that I was too romantic for my own good.  

          Plus, for the past few weeks, my brothers and I have been trying to help Guyaturion memorize the elven pledge of marriage.  We had a terrible time with that.  My brothers usually ended up passed out on the floor (don't ask), while I sat up with Guyaturion saying what Telepandúnêiel would soon be saying.  Eventually he memorized it quite well, thanks to me of course!

          Quietly, I made my way over to Guyaturion and pounced on him. He woke immediately, and nearly threw me off. 

          "Whoa!" I laughed.  "It's the big day!"

          "I know," Guyaturion said groggily.  

          "Well you have to get up!" I pointed out. "The ceremony starts at noon and it is ten.  You need to get cleaned up and dressed.  You have to go over the pledge once more, too!"

          "I know.  I know," he said again as he climbed out of bed.

          "Well come on no time to waste!" 

          I dragged him toward the baths.  He was sort of trudging behind me, so when we got to the baths I walked as close to the edge of the pool as I could and then threw him in.  This woke him up and made him angry.  But I could take some of the Guyaturion rage right now, I was very happy. 

          "Are you awake then?" I laughed.

          "Unfortunately," He grumbled as he threw his wet nightclothes at me. 

          "Thanks!" I laughed.  "I'll get you some suitable clothes until the wedding and then the fun begins!"

          Oh, I do believed he was how do you say, 'pissed' with me at that point.   I hate to use such words but sometimes it is the only way to best describe a situation.  So, I left him in the bathing room and went in search of the other six of my brothers.

          I first stopped in Celebiathion's room.  He was just as _pleased_ to get up as Guyaturion was.   I found Lossenethir clipping the small garden on the balcony of his room.  Maikalindë and Thalionlass were asleep in their rooms but were happy to be up.  Nilfacion was wide-awake in his room; he was rummaging through his clothes looking for something.  Windarion was in the kitchen with Iriador going over last minute preparations.  After they all knew the happy bridegroom was awake, I made my way back toward my room in search of some decent clothes for the soon-to-be-wed Guyaturion.

          "Hello, once again, grumpy," I said as Guyaturion came into the room.

          "Hello, yourself," he said peeved.  This was the only day in my entire being I had seen him like this.  It was, however, completely understandable.  

*        *         *

          We got through the morning and soon it was time for the wedding.  Guyaturion was beside himself.  We were all trying to calm him down; I swear he was almost hyperventilating.  Lossenethir was giving him a pep talk as we walked toward the great hall where the wedding would take place.  We opened the doors for Guyaturion and the crowd of people looked directly at us.  Guyaturion froze and nearly ran but we pushed him forward.  The bridegroom in the ceremony isn't allowed to show emotion until the vows are exchanged, which didn't look like it was going to be too hard for Guyaturion, he was sort of dazed.   We walked with him to the altar, which was under a big arch of ivy leaves.

          Guyaturion was dressed in a dark green robe that showed his royal status as a prince.  His hair was in tiny braids.  His hands were shaking.  His life crystal, that was blue, hung around his neck.  

          Life crystals are something given to the engaged couple by their parents.  Mother and Father gave Guyaturion his and Telepandúnêiel's parents gave her, her life crystal that was a deep purple.  At the end of the ceremony they exchange crystals and turn to the guests and vow their love.

          But back to the ceremony, we awaited the arrival of the bride, her three sisters and four ladies-in-waiting.  She needed ladies-in-waiting to match the amount of the groom's brothers. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors opened wide and Telepandúnêiel entered.  She was beautiful.  She could rival Luthien.  The dress she wore was perfect for her.  It was a long flowing white gown that had a very long train but it was not ridiculously long like some of the ladies I've seen wed.  The gown was simple, no absurd flowers or headdresses.   She wore a small string of gems.  Her tiara was a simple wire with a single pearl that hung on her forehead.  She was so happy.  She walked toward Guyaturion with her head held high, and wasn't afraid to meet his gaze.  

The second Telepandúnêiel had entered Guyaturion seemed to have forgot his nervousness.  She walked up beside him and he took her hand.  Together, they walked up to the elven wedding overseer.  

The elven wedding overseer put his hand over their clasped hands. 

"This is truly a joyous occasion to witness the binding of two souls," he said to the guests, who murmured their agreement.  He then returned his attention to the couple before him.  "Are you prepared to be the wife of the elf you have chosen, for the rest of your life?"

"For all of eternity and beyond," Telepandúnêiel smiled. 

"Are you prepared to be the husband to the she-elf you have chosen, for the rest of your life?"

"For all of eternity and beyond," Guyaturion answered solemnly.

"Now for the vows," the overseer said to the two.  Guyaturion started the vows.

"You cannon possess me for I belong to myself."

"But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give," Telepandúnêiel said happily to Guyaturion.  

"You cannon command me, for I am a free person."

"But I shall serve you in those ways you require."

"And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."

"I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night  
and the eyes into which I smile in the morning," she blushed at saying this.

"I pledge to you the first bite of my bread and the first drink from my cup."

"I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care."

"I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine."

"I shall not slander you, nor you me."

"I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances."

"This is my wedding vow to you."

"This is the marriage of equals," Guyaturion finished the vow and smiled broadly. 

"Now for the exchanging of the life crystals," the overseer said.  

Guyaturion lifted the crystal from his neck and Telepandúnêiel did the same.  They both took a deep breath and placed the crystals around each other's neck.  Then, they turned to the guests and said in unison.

"We swear by peace and love to stand, Heart to heart and hand to hand.  Mark, O Illúvatar, and hear us now, Confirming this our Sacred Vow."

A cheer went up as the couple bowed to the guests.  Then, they were bound.

Disclaimer:  Tolkien owns a chunk of this.  I own anything unknown.  

A/N:  Hello, I know it took me forever to get this up but I think it was worth it.  I had to do a bunch of research with turned out fruitless.   I hope you like this.  I skipped ahead so far because nothing significant happened.  Don't get me wrong; they won't stop having little adventures or anything.  It's just now the first is married.  I did a bit of foreshadowing, if anyone caught it.  Hey, if you guys wanted me to update you on any of this or you wanted to contact me, just e-mail me @ prof_teiraneaux@excite.com o.k?  Anyway, this took a while because I lost my inspiration but it is back!  I've got another chapter on the go.  If you have suggestions tell me in a review!  Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and I hope you like it.  Luv Gia


	10. A Strange Incident

I stormed through the forest of Mirkwood.  My feet were carrying me over the ground without a sound.  I could hear the shouts of my brothers, calling for me to slow down.  Calling for me to come back.  But I would not slow down nor would I come back.  They had infuriated me and they could live with their guilt.  They had insulted my archery skills.  Sure, I was a bit inept in the archery department, but I was working on it.  They had no right to rub it into my face, when I had done _nothing_ to them!  I vowed then and there I would exceed all of them with the bow, which I eventually did.  But I did not know that then and I was still angry.  I had run for I do not how long when I stopped.  I leapt lightly up into the closest tree.  

They were close.  I could hear them.  Lossenethir sounded concerned, Celebiathion was laughing, Guyaturion, Maikalindë and Thalionlass were conversing on how to help me, Windarion was laughing too as was Nilfacion.

"You must apologise for that, the three of you!  It was rude and uncalled for!" Lossenethir said you could hear the anger in his voice. 

"I know… We know," Celebiathion said.  

They were coming up to my tree.  Soon, they were beneath me, I stilled my breathing.  I was sure Lossenethir could hear my heart by the way he stopped so abruptly.  He held up his hands for his brothers to be quiet.  Then, he pointed above himself, without looking up.  I drew a sharp breath before I leapt from the tree and dashed further into the forest.  I heard all seven of them swear and I laughed.  I enjoyed making them mad.  At their own expense of course. 

I ran through the trees and did this big loop of sorts back toward the palace.  I jumped from the last tree and dashed through the field that Guyaturion was almost born in.  I dashed up the front steps and through the main entrance.  I ran to the library and hid. 

If they wanted to apologize they could find me and do so properly.  I know it's childish, but I was nearly 1800 years old then.  I felt it was perfectly fine to do so.  So I waited, for quite sometime.  I do not know how many times I heard them run past the door.  

Then, finally, Guyaturion walked into the library.  I held my breath as he passed the bookshelf I was under.  He passed it numerous times.  He walked by then turned back and stopped.  He bent down quickly and found me.

"Plan to stay here forever, little one?" He smiled, he held out a hand for me.

"No… It's just they had no right to say that I look like an orc.  Nothing justifies that!" I said taking his hand.  It seemed I had not cooled down.  

"Well, they are looking to apologize to you," he pointed out.  

          "That does not make me any less angry!" I retorted as I brushed myself off.

          "Aye.  That's right, it doesn't," he smiled again.  "You know what you must do?"

          I looked up into his eyes. "What?"

          "You have got to become the best archer.  Beat them at their own game.  Then, give them a taste of their own medicine," he winked.  I brightened at the opportunity.

          "Will you help me?" I asked eagerly.

          "Of course I will.  How could I not?" 

          "Thank you!" I hugged him.  After that we went to the gardens.  They would find us there.

*        *         *

"I ask forgiveness for my earlier comment.  I was just joking, I did not think you would take it quite so seriously.  I truly don't feel you look like an orc," Celebiathion said.  He was the last to apologize to me.  I had accepted them all with a stern nod.  I think this intimidated them, just a little, even if I was shorter than them.  

*        *         *

          The sun was just rising and I was on the archery field.  I had hung fruit and clay pots from the trees at the far end of it.  So far, I had managed to hit two.  I had vowed to stay out there as long as necessary to hit every single one of the targets.  

I strung my bow, notched an arrow and aimed.  At the exact moment I pulled the string and a strand of my hair fell into my eyes.  I sighed in exasperation as I threw my bow and the arrow to the ground and I ripped a leather string from my shirt.  Then, I tied my hair back and went back to my practice.  

          It took me a few tries but I hit the third target.   I was gaining my confidence.  I tried again.  It only took one shot and I hit the fourth.  It was getting easy.  I was happy.  I was so excited.  I was having fun.  _Who looks like an orc now? _I thought.  I had easily felled all of my targets by 8:30 am.  I turned to leave and I ran right into another elf.

          "Not bad," he said checking out my shots on the fruit and shattered pots.

          "Thanks," I said as I turned to leave.  He stepped into my way.  I looked up into his face annoyed.  

          He had mischievous green eyes.  Long brown, almost black, hair fell to his waist and there was a single braided strand that hung in his face.  It didn't seem to bother him, hanging in his face.  He wore just a white undershirt and dark brown, soft leather leggings.  He looked about twenty two hundred years old.  Suddenly, he grinned widely.

          "You must be Legolas," he pointed out.

          "And you are?" I asked slightly agitated at the fact that he knew my name and I didn't know his.

          "Elrohir of Imladris," he informed me matter-of-factly.  My brothers had talked of the twins of Imladris often.  This elf was amazing.  I never imagined him looking like this.

          "Nice to meet you and yes I am Legolas," I replied a little brightly.  

          "We had heard you were born just outside of the borders.  I never imagined you'd be cuter than your brother Windarion," he smirked.  I felt the embarrassment flush my cheeks crimson.  This made Elrohir laugh.  I had never been addressed as such and certainly not from a male.

          "I'm sorry but I must return to the palace.  You may accompany me if you like," I said politely, wishing he would decline. 

          "I would like that," he said in mock politeness.  Why do my wishes always go unanswered?

          "Very well," I sighed and I picked up my bow, slung it on my back and walked toward the palace.  He followed silently.  I should have probably tried to make some sort of conversation, but I didn't.  I think his earlier comment had startled me, just a little. 

          The sky had suddenly gone dark.  I wrapped my cloak around me.  This still didn't stave off the cold.   I began to shiver.  A storm was coming.  It was only 8:45 am, roughly.  I bet all of my brothers were still asleep.  No doubt Lossenethir was on the balcony, preparing to watch the storm.  He loved them.  

          "It looks like rain," Elrohir pointed out.

          "I noticed," just as I finished my sarcastic, the rain began to pour.  I took off running.  Elrohir was beside me.  We both entered the palace through a servant's entrance.

          Elrohir was soaked to the bone.  His white shirt clung to him.  He was quite handsome in all of his glory, standing there, soaking wet.  His dark hair was wet and glistening.  I must admit I was a little attracted to him.  I averted my eyes from him as I went about putting my bow and things down.  Once I had set my stuff down and I walked to the door.

          "Would you like to dry off?" I asked.  His attention snapped to my face in an instant.  He was gazing slightly down when I had asked the question.  I just noticed that the string I had used to tie my hair was a good chunk of the lacing for the front of my shirt and it was now hanging open. I blushed again for the millionth time.  He smiled.

          "Of course I would," he said.  We walked to my room; I must say that was the last place I wanted to be.

          "So…" I began trying to make polite conversation.  "When did you get to Mirkwood?"

          "Just as you began tying your targets to the trees," he said as I bustled around the room. 

          "Oh, that long?" I asked startled I had not noticed him.  I guess I was so concentrated on my task that I was oblivious to the world around me.

          "Well, I was here first.  My brother and my parents will be here around noon," he said simply.

          "Oh," was all I could manage.  I felt a hand run across my lower back.  I stood upright quickly and spun around, wide-eyed.  "What are-?" 

          In one swift movement he had me up against the wall.  We were face to face.  Almost nose to nose and all I could do was stare.

          "Let's cut the formalities," he whispered.  And I stared.  He had to have been at least 300 years older than me.  

          "Let's not," and with that, I ducked under his arm and was to the door of my room in an instant.  "I'm sure Thalion and Maika will be happy to see you."

          Elrohir sighed and we walked down the hall toward the twins' room.  I occasionally pointed things out that might be of interest to the elf.  Soon we were nearing the twins' room.  I was just about to knock on the door when it flung open and Maika burst out of the room.  He looked at me long enough for me to register he was crying, before he buried his face in his hands and ran down the hall.  I ran after him.  Elrohir had entered the twins' room with Thalion. 'So you both…' was the last thing I heard him say as I dashed to where Maika had gone.  

          I ran down the long hall in which he had turned.  I was straining my ears, listening for him.  I ran past Lossenethir's door when I heard him.  I back tracked to his room and knocked.  No answer.

          "It's me, Legolas," I whispered through the door.  I heard some frantic whispering and some pleading.

          "Come in," Lossenethir said finally.

          I entered the room to find my two brothers on the floor and Maika crying.  Lossenethir held him in his arms and just let Maika cry. 

Disclaimer:  Tolkien owns a chunk of this.  I own anything unknown.

A/N:  It took me forever… But I did it a ninth time… Yet another chapter.  If you want know why Maika is crying you may want to read 'It Matters, Not" in the next couple of days.  Anyway, I hope you like it… So tell me what you think by reviewing…  I figured something out!! Fanfiction writers don't and can't get paid so you pay them when you review!! : ) Anyway.  I'm gone.  Thanks for reading, Luv Gia


	11. We Met Him in The Forest

Maikalindë gave me no reason as to why he was upset.  I had asked Lossenethir and he refused to tell me also.  It is frustrating knowing that something is wrong and you are denied the power to do anything.  But eventually anything that was wrong faded into nothingness and we were as normal again.  Elrohir was still persisting and I found myself going out of my way to avoid him.  I think he was going out of his way to find me, though.  I was only just over 1800 years old and he was nearing 2300.  No one else seemed to notice his intentions. 

Elrond and the rest of Elrohir's family had arrived late in the afternoon due to the storm that had sprung suddenly upon us.  I was so glad when it Lossenethir informed me that we were to go on a trip into Mirkwood, _just_ the eight of us.  Just my brothers and me!  I was so pleased to get out of the palace.  

*        *         *

I was packed and ready by dawn.  I was sitting on my bed waiting for one of my brothers to come through the door.  Oh, I was so bored.  Just sitting there, waiting.  I tried to sleep, but to no avail.  At one point, I was on my head up against the wall to see how long it would take for me to pass out!  Of course it never happened but I did get pretty light headed.  I think I was sitting there for about an hour before Lossenethir opened my bedroom door.  

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No.  I've been up and ready since dawn," I answered.

"Well, we've still another hour before our brothers wake up.  Are you hungry?" He asked leaning in the door and staring at the ceiling.  I nodded, but he didn't see me so I answered.

"A little."

"Well come on then," he smiled and looked back to me.  I slid off the end of my bed and followed him down the dimly lit corridor.

The sun's newborn light was pouring in through the windows.  I could smell the mist and the damp earth.  It was quite intoxicating.  I loved the way the world woke up after it rained.  We walked in silence; the only sound was the birds in the trees and the small stream in the garden.  I wanted to ask Lossenethir something but I was not quite sure on how to phrase it.  I did not want to offend him if I was wrong.  So, I decided to say it bluntly.

"Lossenethir," I said and made sure I got his attention.  "Is Elrohir… Is he?  Well is he-."

"Homosexual?" He said just as bluntly as I intended to say it myself.

"No, well yes," I said hesitantly.

"He is," he answered.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I say off-handed.  He simply shrugged.  I guessed he just let it drop because all revealed itself in due course.

Soon we had arrived at the kitchen, where we had a quiet breakfast.  Talking over small things like what we are going to when we get out into the woods, if I had a sweetheart yet (no I didn't I was far to shy when I was that age) and if he did.  Just things brothers talk about and tease each other about.  

*        *         *

"Time to get up!" I said and I pounced onto Celebiathion.  He grunted and woke.  He gaze me the famous Celebiathion hey-I-was-sleeping glare and then the, you're-too-heavy-so-get-off-me look.  I was what?, the elven equivalent of a thirteen-year-old human.  I could not have weighed that much, but I guess it was anything to get me off him.  

So I bounced happily out of the room and into the twin's room.  They were lying together, in the same bed, so close it startled me.  I turned away, instantaneously, walked back to the door and knocked.  

"Wake up you two!" I said as steadily as my voice would permit.  They both opened their eyes simultaneously and bolted apart.  I nearly laughed.  Then I leave them to themselves.

I walked into Windarion's room and I threw some pillows at his head before he shouted.

"I'm up!"

I left him and went to Nilfacion.  Of course he was still asleep, the best way, I found, to wake him up without getting punched for it is to go open the curtains.  The moment the bright sun touched his face he began to curse the morning in every swear word in the elvish language and even some in westron.  I stared at him disbelieving and he merely glared at me.  So I left him too and nearly ran into Guyaturion. 

"Hey little one," he said quietly.

"I'm not little," I protested, just because I wanted to.

"Littler than me," he laughed. 

"Shut up!" I said annoyed, which just made him laugh harder.

*        *         *

We were walking through the woods, just the eight of us.  I was in heaven, no Elrohir.  Nilfacion stopped abruptly and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Windarion asked.  

"It's too early," Nilfacion pouted.  He wasn't that much older than me.

"Oh come on!" Windarion said exasperated.  Nilfacion could be a pain in the you-know-what sometimes.  So, Windarion grabbed Nilfacion and pulled him to his feet.  Nilfacion just stared.

"What are you going to do?" He asked annoyed.

"This!" Windarion turned around, crouched and in an instant he had Nilfacion on his back.  "Happy?"

"No," Nilfacion answered.

"Too bad.  If it's too early, I'll carry you until we get to where ever it is we are going."

We laughed at Nilfacion.  He stuck out his tongue at us.  

"You asked for it," I laughed.

"Shut up!" Nilfacion glared.

We walked for Elbereth only knows how long.  Over hills and across the small streams that run all through Mirkwood.  We were singing and talking some more, when Nilfacion asked a strange question.

"Have you guys been to Laketown?"

We all looked from one to another.  Laketown was a village on the lake ironically enough.  It was about a three hour run from the palace.  None of us had actually made the journey, save to pass through it to get to Imladris.  

"No?" He asked, confirming out blank stares.  We nodded out agreement.  Then he said, as if it was nothing: "I have."

Obviously, he was the type to go off alone and how many times has he done so?  So, we continued walking and talking, while I tried to figure out why he brought that up out of nowhere and what he meant by it.  We walked for about another hour before Windarion collapsed onto his knees, Nilfacion tumbled off his back.

"That's it!  I'm not going any further!  Especially with him on my back," he stated firmly as he dug in his pack for water.  

*        *         *

We set up camp where Windarion refused to go any farther.  It was quite convenient because he stopped in the middle of a clearing.  There was a stream somewhere to the east of us, so we had water if we needed it.  We had brought plenty of food.  We planned to be out there a couple of days.  We were all settled in when I went off by myself exploring, you will never guess what happened…

*        *         *

I walked slowly through the bracken and shrubbery and trees with my bow and quiver strapped across my back.  The sun shone just barely through the canopy and it dappled me, the ground, and everything green in beautiful patches of warm sunlight.  I was very alert; I could hear, see and smell everything.  Then, I heard a twig snap.  I was up in a tree in an instant as I gazed around for what had done it.  A deer was up ahead.  I assumed it was the deer I had heard, but the snap had come from behind and there was nothing there.  

I jumped from the tree and landed on the ground in a crouching position.  I looked around once more to make sure I was truly alone, save fore the deer and my brothers.  Nothing or no one, but I could feel someone watching.  So, again, I was up in the tree.  I had my bow ready, with an arrow strung, ready to fly.  I was sitting there for about five minutes before I saw who was making the noise.

A dark haired, obviously, half-elf stepped cautiously into the semi-path.  He walked until he just about in front of my tree when I jumped down from my perch, bow aimed.  He jumped back, I was certain he was male because of the way he carried himself.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I guess it depends on who is asking me," he said with self-righteous arrogance.

"I am asking you," I said curtly.  

"Well, who are you to ask who I am?" He asked smugly.  I was getting pissed.

"That is my business but if you wish to pass alive you shall tell me who you are!" I tersely.

"You won't shoot me," he pointed out complacently. 

"Care to take that chance?" I pulled the string back on my bow.  The arrow was balanced perfectly on my hand.  He appeared startled that I had gotten that far.  

"I am Aragorn of Imladris," he sighed in defeat.  

"Foster child of Elrond?" I inquired.

"That's me," he smiled.  I lowered my bow. 

"Well, I'm Legolas," I stuck out my hand and he looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "What?"

"What are you doing with your hand?  Is there something wrong with it?" He asked.  I began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"It's a handshake.  See?  Like this," I grabbed his hand and shook it.  

"Oh, I see," he said quietly.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked as I put my arrow in my quiver and put the bow on my back.

"I was restless in the palace so I had permission to leave so long as I was back before dark.  And I…" He trailed off.  He looked embarrassed.

"And you got lost," I finished for him.  He nodded.  "Don't worry about.  It is very easy to get lost in here, I sometimes think that the trees switch themselves around every once in a while."

"I would believe it," he said and ran a finger through his short brown hair.  He looked to me with steely grey eyes; he had to be no older than me. "What are you doing in here?"

"Camping with my brothers," I said simply. 

"You have brothers?" He asked.

"Seven in fact," I replied off-handed.

"Oh," he said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Want to meet them?" I asked he brightened a little.

"Sure," he said quietly.  

I led him back to our campsite.  We didn't talk much, save for a few words here and there.

We arrived at the camp in a few moments.  I introduced my brothers one by one.  They were all happy to meet Aragorn and he was accepted into our group easily enough.  As the sun began to set, he had to return to the palace so we walked him to the edge of the forest and sent him on his way.

*        *         *

We had a great time.  Aragorn did not return for the rest of our three-day camp out.  Which was good and still bad at the same time.  

As the day's sun rose high to its zenith, we began to take down our camp.  We laughed over how Windarion had fallen asleep and we drew pictures on his face with charcoal from our fire.  Laughed over while Celebiathion was asleep we tied him to a tree about a kilometre from where our camp was.  They laughed about how they put make up on me and fixed my hair in the latest fashion for Mirkwood she-elves, all while I was asleep of course.  

*        *         *

We were only home for a few moments when we were summoned to the great hall by father.  I groaned as the servant told me that I was to go to the great hall as quickly as possible.  I am sure all of my brothers did the same thing.  

So, quietly I walked down the corridor as each of my brothers joined me one by one.  We walked to the great hall and opened the doors to find Elessar, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Celebrian standing there with mother and father.  They were all smiling, Elrohir more so than the rest.  Inwardly, I cringed as my eyes fell upon the younger twin.  But that was soon forgotten as my father welcomed us home.

"I trust you had fun boys!" He said happily.

"We did thanks," Lossenethir spoke for all of us.

"Wonderful!" He smiled at all of us. "Boys, I would like you to meet-."

"Aragorn," I said a bit inadvertently.  They all looked at me and I blushed.

"Why, yes.  How did you know who he was?"  Father asked.

"We meet him in the forest."

Disclaimer:  You should know by now who owns whom! Don't sue I swear it's not worth it.

A/N:  I am so sorry this took me forever but I am slowly kicking writer's block ass!!! Wooo! Be happy for me!  Well, how was that?  Did ya likey leaky?  Sorry, I keep saying that nowadays… You know what I'd like?  To get one hundred reviews by time I get to chapter fifteen… But that all depends if you like this or not and whether or not you choose to review, I just hope people are reading and are liking it… Aragorn is, for arguments sake, half elven.  I know it's not how it is in the books, but I'm changing it just like everything else! So he is the elven equivalent of 13 same with Legolas… Well, that's it for now… I'll have another chapter up, hopefully, next weekend or sooner!!  Keep your fingers crossed!!  Anyway, I'm tired and sick so I'll go now… Thank you for reading and reviewing…. Luv Gia


	12. Caught

A/N: Enjoy…

"Do you know what I think?" Elrohir asked.  He had cornered me again, just like our first meeting.  He was very persistent, I must say, but it was quite annoying.  

"What, Elrohir?  What do you think?" I said irritably.  

"I think," he stated arrogantly, "that you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I scoffed.  

"You're afraid to lose control.   You're afraid you'll like it.  But most of all… You're afraid of me," He stated and rested his chin on his hands.  I blushed and stared at him in disbelief. 

"What makes you think I am afraid of you?" I asked haughtily.

"Face it.  You avoid me.  You probably go out of your way to do so." I blushed at him pointing it out.  "See?  You _are_ afraid of me."

"I'll show you who's afraid," I muttered under my breath.  He feigned he did not hear me.  

"Pardon?"

I stood from my bed and strode to him quickly, so I did not scare myself out of it.  I grabbed the collar of his tunic, pulled him up towards me and I brought my lips down on his.  It was my first kiss and I used it to prove something.  Oh well, I guess what's done is done.  I ended the kiss when he stood up and pulled my body to his.  I did not want it to go any farther than that.  I stepped back and nearly fell, but kept my footing anyway.  He stared at me, green eyes twinkling.  

"I didn't think you had it in you, kid," he commended me.  I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"I-I have to go," I stammered and turned to make my retreat.  He laughed softly.

"Of course you do."

*       *         *

When I left Elrohir, I went to find Aragorn.  I ran down the east wing, that's where the guests usually stayed save for special circumstances.  I ran right into Telepandúnêiel and she was very pregnant.  She smiled sweetly.

"Why, hello there, sunshine," she said quietly.  I know, sunshine is not the best nickname but she said it went with my hair.  

"Hey, Telepan," I said quietly.

"Where are you off to today?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Aragorn," I said rapidly.  "When are you to give birth, again?"

"Yule," she said quite dreamily.  

"Oh, that's lovely.  Is it terribly hard to wait for the tiny being?"

"You have no idea.  You'll know what it's like someday," she giggled. "Well, I have to go find your brother.  I think I saw Aragorn on the archery field."

"Thanks!" I said as I left her so she could find Guyaturion.  

I ran down the steps of the servants' quarters.  And out into the gardens.  From there I raced down another set of steps, around the main gate and out into the open archery field.  Sure enough, there he was. Practicing on moving targets.  I stepped up behind him.

"Not bad," I commented, then mentally smacked myself.  I sounded like the dreaded Elrohir.  And no I did not say it like Elrohir did with its hidden meaning.  It was just some praise.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he took an arrow from the quiver on his back and strung it onto his bow.  He pulled the string back and loosed it.  Hit the target, not dead centre but still pretty good.   

"Are you finished here?  I could go if I'm bothering you," I said as he turned to me.

"No, I'm done… Is something bothering _you_?" He asked sensing a strange tone in my voice, which I had tried and failed to cover up.  I was fidgeting. 

"Aye." I moved my head in an "I-guess-you-could-say-that" manner.

"Well, what?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"I can't tell you here," I said under my breath. 

"Where can you tell me?" 

"Anywhere private."

*        *         *

"Do you talk to your brothers a lot?" I asked apprehensively.  Aragorn and I were sitting in one of the secluded gardens.  

"I do live with them," he pointed out.  

"Right, I forgot," I said quietly as I sat trying to figure out how to word my question.  "Do you know if your brother Elrohir likes anyone?"

"What do you mean 'Likes'?"

"Does he have feeling for anyone?"

"Oh yes he, no wait no… no he doesn't," he said hastily.

"He does?"

"Yes. Well, no.  I mean, I'm not supposed to tell!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Well, does he?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I told you I couldn't say!"

"You can _say_ to me!"

"I told him I wouldn't!"

"Come on!"

"But… but…" he sighed in defeat.  "I'll tell you but promise me you will not flip, o.k?"

"I promise!"

"He '_likes_' you and Windarion," he said quietly as if he was going to be killed for letting it slip. 

"See?  Was that so hard?" I said keeping my calm façade of not caring.  

"Yeah!  I wasn't supposed to say anything!  At least you didn't take it the wrong way.  Don't you dare tell Windarion either!"

"I won't!"

*        *         *

At least my fears had been confirmed.  He did have feelings for me.  It terrified me and yet, still intrigued me at the same time.  It is like the blade of a sword, it terrifies you because it could end your life but it is so enticing with the shining metal and sweet song of steel swishing through the air.  I decided that I would be malevolent and toy around with him.  

*        *         *

I could hear him coming down the corridor with Elladan.  I was standing where the two corridors intersect, waiting.  They were talking about something; I was not really paying attention.  They walked almost in front of my when I darted out and grabbed Elrohir and kissed him.  Elladan started laughing.  Then, just as quickly as I had arrived, I bounced away down the hall.  I knew he wanted to come after me, but he didn't want to leave Elladan either.  

The second I was pretty sure I was out of earshot I began to laugh uncontrollably.  About five minutes later I heard him walking toward me.  I abruptly ended my laughing.  I began to run when I heard him round the corner.  No way was I going to let him win.  

I was running down the main corridor when he cut me off.   He had this devious smile on his face, and mischief, mixed with lust, shone in his bright green eyes.  I stopped immediately when he stepped in front of me.  

"What was that all about?" He asked confused.

"Pardon?" I asked equally confused.

"The kiss," he said simply.

"I've no idea of what you speak," I said as honestly as I could.

"You do because you just kissed me not five minutes ago," he stated.

"Nay?" I said sort of senseless.  He was getting frustrated.

"Aye." 

"You've got the wrong elf.  I assure you," I said as if he was not thinking straight.

"_I _assure you I have the right elf," he persisted.  This elf didn't give up.

"No, you have the wrong elf, I've been in the gardens all afternoon.  It seems, Elrohir, that you have a secret admirer," I said trying to contain my laughter at his frustration.   With that I, shaking with laughter, turned and left him standing in the corridor. 

*        *         *

My laughter rang through my room with amazing resonance.   With so much feeling it caused all seven of my brothers and Telepandúnêiel to come see what was so funny.  I could not even answer they're questions that was how hilarious I thought my triumph was.  Though, my triumph did not last.  Elrohir had a way of catching me off guard more often than I caught him. 

*        *         *

I was in my room.  It was the day after I had 'surprised' him in the corridor.  I was just reading peacefully enjoying the afternoon sun that streamed in through my window and bathed me in a wonderful light.  I was so entranced in my book that when I put it down to take a drink of my water I was looking at Elrohir, who was sitting about five feet away from me looking very pleased with himself.  

"Well, what do you want?" I asked coldly.  He looked at me with mock sadness.

"I only came to say hello," he said after a moment's pause.

"Hello _and_ Good bye," I said not looking at him as I returned my attention to my book.  

"Why won't you give me a chance?" 

"Why should I?"

"Because you'd like me and what I have to… _offer._"  I, indignantly, snorted at the mere suggestion. 

"Do you really think I'd like it?"

"I know you would."

"How can you know?"

"I can see it when you look at me."  I laughed.

"Why you arrogant-."

"Call me what you will but you know you're curious."  I did not answer him, because in all truth I was.   He laughed softly.

In an instant, Elrohir was on top of me in my chair.  I gazed up into his dark, intensified green eyes.  He smiled benevolently down at me.  He wanted this badly; I could tell by the way his urgency met my lips.  What bothered me most was that I did not stop him.  Then his hand wound its way down my side and to… well, you get the picture.  I cursed my body for reacting to him.  It was getting pretty heavy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.  And, without warning, Celebiathion strode into my room.  Elrohir looked up and turned his head toward my brother.  I looked at him over Elrohir's shoulder.  His mouth dropped and then anger filled his features.  He marched over to us and threw Elrohir off me.

"What the hell is going on here?" He bellowed at Elrohir.  

"Athion, it's not his fault leave him be-," I started.

"What right have you to do that to him?!" He shouted.  "He's only a child at 1800!!"

"I'm not a child, thank you!" I yelled at him.

"You should know better, Elrohir!  I mean look at him.  He's not even of age!  You're nearly 300 years older than him too!  I wouldn't care if it was the others, but he's so young!"  With that Celebiathion grabbed Elrohir by the arm and dragged him to where the rest of my brothers were talking in a sitting room.  He threw Elrohir toward them.  "You will not believe what I just caught him trying to do with Legolas."

My brothers just looked from Celebiathion to Elrohir to me.  I blushed in shame but I was holding myself tall.  No way was I going to cower under their scrutinizing gaze.  They returned to Celebiathion to get what he 'caught' him trying to do.

"He was basically trying to engage in…in… in _relations_ with him!"  

This statement angered my brothers.  They were up from their chairs in an instant, shouting in rage at Elrohir.  He took it all and didn't flinch as they shouted at him but it was when they finished that he spoke to try to explain himself.  

"You may look down your nose at me for what I did," he stated. "But I will not, nor will I ever, regret it."

Elrohir turned on his heel and left my brothers dumbstruck.  For everything they expected him to say, I don't think any of us expected him to say that.  I was, actually, proud of him at that moment.  They turned to me.

"Legolas, do you know what you were doing?" Lossenethir asked calmly.  

"Of course I know what I was doing or else I would have been there would I?" I barked.

"You must understand, we don't want you to get hurt," he said sincerely.

"I know you don't, but you must understand how _humiliated_ I was.  I know you were looking out for me and everything, but I must find things out on my own," I said with sincerity and a little bit of annoyance.

"We know you want to find things out and so on, but did it have to be with Elrohir?  He is one of the biggest tramps I have ever known," Windarion said frankly.

"I'm sure you know this from experience too!" I said with anger and left my brother blushing furiously.  My assumption had been correct.

Disclaimer:  You should know by now what Tolkien owns and what I own… If you don't I feel sorry for you…. Don't own, don't sue it's not worth it…

A/N:  How was that?  Was it good?  I hope so… I'm really sorry this took me forever to get up, but it's been hectic around here.  Too much homework, etc.  Well I hope you liked it enough that you feel the need to review… Thank you for reading this by the way… I'm so happy that I have 95 reviews!! I am so glad you guys are liking this… No Legolas isn't gay… No it's not an Aragorn Legolas romance.  Please review, no flames though, constructive criticism is welcome… Thank you again for reading this… Luv Gia


	13. Apologies and Talks

**A/N:  ENJOY!  **

Apologies and Talks

One has no idea how mad I was.  I stormed off through the palace.  I went looking for Elrohir.  '_How could they? How in the name of Elbereth could they?'  _I thought angrily.  I was marching down one corridor when I ran into Telepandúnêiel.

"Sunshine!" She called.

"Not now!" I snapped and she looked hurt.  I felt so bad later on but not then.  I marched away.

*        *         *

I continued to storm through the palace looking for Elrohir.  I had found Elladan and he had not seen him since earlier but thought Elrohir might be in the forest.  I found him.  I didn't say a word and let my actions speak for me.  

In just 46 hours, I had had my first kiss and lost my virginity as well.  I can't say it wasn't good, though I did not have another affair with a male, but he was rough and it hurt for a while.  I just used Elrohir to prove something.  I'm sure he just used me to sate his… urges.  

*        *         *

"Legolas?" Guyaturion inquired opening my bedroom door.  I was sort of staring off into space.  

"Hmm?" I mumbled as I sat up on my bed.  I was sick of being mad at them, especially Guyaturion.  

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly.  I looked at him for a moment as if considering my options, but that was just a show.

"Aye," I replied as I flopped back down on my bed.  

"So you're talking to us then?" He asked as he shut the door and sat down in the chair next to me. 

"Just you so far," I said not looking at him.  He sighed.

"Listen, Legolas, we really are sorry.  It's just we were just trying to look out for you.  And, I know you hate us for saying so, but it is true, you are still young.  But that said, you _are_ growing up and are quickly becoming an elf and not just our baby brother.  So, again, we apologise for acting a little stupidly," Guyaturion said sincerely.  I started to laugh.  "What?"

"I knew all of this before," I said through my laughter.  "I just like… making you seven mad…"

Guyaturion smacked me.  I laughed even harder.

"Why you little!" He dove at me.  I was up from the bed in a blink of an eye and was headed toward the door.  

I bounded out in to the hall, Guyaturion was not far behind.  

"Where are they?" I asked Guyaturion over my shoulder.

"Garden!" 

"Excellent!"  I ran down the front steps and turned the corner.  They weren't in the main garden so I turned.

"Which one?"

"I think the one with the pond," he said as he stopped next to me.  

"Okay!" I left him and bounded into the woods.  

They probably heard me as I neared them.  My brothers were seated to the right of the pond and were talking quietly under the trees.  I jumped up into the trees and made my way, as quietly as possible toward them.  More than once Lossenethir looked up and Maikalindë would ask what was wrong, but he dismissed whatever feeling he had had.  

"HA!" I said as I dropped down into the centre of their little meeting.  

"Legolas!" Celebiathion said surprised.   The rest had jumped back in surprise.

"Hello," I said as I sat down.  

"Hi," they said cautiously.  

Guyaturion burst into the clearing, smiling.  "Hello everyone."

"Hello!" I said happily.  I think that they thought I was playing mind games with them.  

"Hello," they said to Guyaturion.  He was about to reply when I interrupted him.

"We've established that we're here.  I just wanted to say that I accept your apology and yes you did act stupidly and that you did piss ('Legolas!' Windarion said shocked) me off.  I am however willing to put that aside given you seven give me breathing room and let me make decisions as well," I said business-like.  Lossenethir spoke.

"I think I believe I speak for all of us when I say, 'deal'," he smiled.  

"Excellent," I smiled.  "Now if you'll excuse me I have a sister-in-law to apologize to."

"What did you do to my wife?" Guyaturion demanded.

"I sort of told her to… shut up," I said eyes down cast.  

"Legolas!" Maikalindë reproved. 

"Well, I think it best you apologize to her then," Lossenethir said with a stern glance.  I nodded.

"Have fun, boys.  I'll see you at dinner."

*        *         *

"Telepandúnêiel?"  I knocked on the door.  

"Aye?" She called.

"It's Legolas," I answered.

"Oh."

"May I come in?"

"If you want."

I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  She was seated on the bed with her legs spread out in front of her, drawing.  She was using her stomach as a desk of sorts and I tried not to smile… I was trying to apologize and the last thing I needed was she to think I was laughing at her.  

"Did you want something?" She asked quietly, not looking up from her work.  I realized I was staring and spoke quickly.

"I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier…" I replied.  "I was under a lot of stress and I wasn't thinking and I know that is not a very good excuse but it's the best I've got and I hope you'll accept it."

She was silent for quite some time.  With every passing minute my heart sank because I thought she was going to reject my apology and turn me away.  

"I accept but you have to do something for me," she finally said.

"Anything," I replied.   

          "Would you mind giving me a back rub?  It's killing me," she said with a big smile.  

          "No problem," I laughed.

          I climbed onto the bed and settled behind her.  I got situated and began to gently rub her back.

          "I really am sorry you know," I said.  "I was a bit stupid."

          "You're right you were," she answered.  I laughed. 

          We were silent for sometime after that.  I was rubbing her back as she was attempting to draw a portrait of someone.  Then, she spoke.

          "What is going on between you and Elrohir?" She asked.  

          "Nothing, why?" I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

          "Well, it was just because Guy was in here ranting a little while earlier about you being young and innocent," she stated.  I blushed at the innocent remark.  "And about Elrohir being the biggest tramp he has seen.  He was pretty irked."

          "I see," I replied absently.  I was angry again but I couldn't let her see it.

          "Besides, you shouldn't lie.  You're not very good at it," she pointed out.

          "So what happened?"

          I was quiet for a minute, debating whether or not I should tell her everything.  Then I launched into the whole entire story.  From Elrohir's remark about Windarion to the not so detailed account of our role in the grass, so to speak.  

          Telepandúnêiel took the whole story without a word.  It wasn't until I was finished that she spoke.

          "Well, then," she said like she was taken aback.  "Was he good?"  I burst out laughing.

          "I guess…  I don't know.  I never did that before.  It was… odd…  A little uncomfortable until you got into it…  He was kind of rough," I replied, blushing furiously.

          "Yes, my first time felt very odd too," she laughed.  At least I wasn't the only one.  "Did you like it?"

"These are very personal questions," I pointed out trying to change the subject.

          "Well you have to tell _someone_," she replied.  I thought I should because my brothers certainly wouldn't take that too well.  Even Guyaturion and I told him pretty much everything.

          "It was great at the time.  But the more I think about it the more I think I shouldn't have been so irrational," I replied.  "I don't think that I'm going to do that again… with a male I mean."

          "I see.  Well, congratulations Legolas, you've probably just figured out your sexuality," she smiled.  I blushed, if possible, even redder.  

          "Aye, well…"    

~*~

Disclaimer:  You know who Tolkien Owns…  You know who I own…  Need I say more?  

A/N:  Well…  I know my break was soooo  long…  I really was trying to write during this time.  I just got major inspiration for this story…  I so desperately want to make this into an mpreg…  But I'm not sure…  I was thinking about this and it would make this story go somewhere, rather than have it be just a walking pace fic ya know?  I wouldn't suggest this unless I had thought this through major…  Well, let me know what you think…  Thanks for reading…  I love you for your patience even though one-person got retarded with the whole "Attention Authors…" thing...  

I know this is harsh but I'm trying and I don't appreciate being ragged out for taking my time to get my best work to you…  I know you all are anxious to read more and all and believe me I'm trying…  Thank you to all of you for continuing to read this.  And I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything…  That's not my intention and I apologize if it comes off like that…  Thank you again…  Luv, Gia 


End file.
